The Contract
by stellabellaa
Summary: She said she loved him. He ended up hurting her & someone makes Ana an offer she can't refuse. How will Christian Grey react to what Ana has agreed to? Featuring Gideon Cross.
1. Stranger Danger?

"I love you." There I said it. The weight of the world is off my shoulders.

"You what?" He responds. Not what I had in mind. His eyes darken but not with lust or desire. Something else is in his eyes. A shiver passes through me; I suddenly have the urge to run.

"I said I love you." I whisper. He grabs me by my upper arm dragging me to the playroom.

"Christian?" I question. He says nothing. Inside the room he throws me over the arm rest of the red sofa. Scared, I don't move. He pulls down my pants leaving me in my panties.

"You love me?" I spits bitterly. Before I can respond he brings down a paddle hard on my behind.

SMACK!

"Christian!" I yell. He says nothing.

SMACK!

"Why?" I yell out.

"You said you love me! Prove it!" Another blow.

SMACK.

My ass is stinging. My nails digging into the leather.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Do you love me now Anastasia?"

SMACK!

"How can you love me!"

I can't feel my ass. I know its bright red. Three more blows before he drops the paddle. I can hear his heavy breathing. Slowly rising I pull up my pants and turn to him.

"Yes I still do." I say looking into his grey eyes.

"I don't do love, its best if you leave." His words hurt me deeply. Swallowing my pain I walk out heading to the breakfast bar grabbing my purse I walk to the elevator. _Goodbye_, I whisper as the doors shut.

**XXXX**

"What can I get you?"

"Jack Daniels." I need to numb the pain in my heart and my ass. How can he say that to me? _I don't do love. _His actions prove otherwise. He is capable of love, but if he can't see it and won't see it why should I show it to him. Maybe I was just a notch on his bed post. Extra points for fucking the virgin.

"Here you go." The bartender says handing me the dark brown drink. It warms me as it slides down my throat.

_I don't do love._ I scoff, well I didn't do Doms but somehow I did, but he can't do love. Finishing the drink I order another one. The bartender eyes me. I eye him back with my hurry-up-and-serve-me look.

This week has gone from bad to worse. First Ray with his news with that stupid word _Foreclosure_. My hearts sinks thinking back to that. I down half of my dink. I offered to help him but he wouldn't hear any of it. It wouldn't be much with the school loans I already have. I drink the rest thinking about that. Why can't money grow on trees?

"Ay, another one please." I wave to the bartender.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Who asked him for his opinion?

"Are you the alcohol police? Pour me another one." I say pushing the glass in front of him. He shakes his head as he pours.

Feeling a little buzzed I slowly sip this one. The crowd in the bar starts getting bigger as the workforce is off. Music starts playing in the background. I laugh at the lyrics of the song playing.

_I don't know what_

_They want from me_

_It's like the more money we come across_

_The more problems we see_

It should be the less money you have the more problems you have, because I have a shitload. I bust out in a fit of giggles, clearly my dear friend Jack has something to do with this.

"May I ask what is funny?" The voice silences me. When did he sit here? _Clearly I've had too much. _

Turning to where the voice is I am mesmerized by the god sitting next to me. Long black hair, piercing blue eyes, strong jaw with a hint of stubble. He wore a three piece black suit that did wonders for his body. The man exuded sex.

"Are you going to tell me what you were laughing at?" He asked. I sobered up quickly, my alcohol confidence gone.

"I…um… You wouldn't get it." I stutter out before taking a drink. He smiled at me flashing me his perfectly white teeth. _Even those are sexy. _

"Try me." Those words had more than one meaning.

"It's the lyrics to the song that was playing. I found them funny giving my current situation." I say tipping the glass back.

"And what's your current situation?" He says taking a sip of his own drink. He runs his tongue along the rim before setting it on the bar. I cross my legs thinking about his tongue in other places.

"I'm not telling a stranger about my problems."

"Stranger? Let me fix that. I'm Gideon Cross." He states holding out his perfectly manicured hand. I shyly take it.

"I'm Anastasia Steele."


	2. My way or the highway

"What do you mean there is no other way?" I huff in frustration. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"There is no way around it. We have looked at every page trying to find some kind of loop hole, but we got nothing." Michael my second in command tells me. He's worked on this issue for the past weeks trying to figure a way for me to get my inheritance without doing what my grandfather requests.

"Well keep looking! There has to be a way out of it!" I yell slamming my fists on the desk. Michael nods as he gathers the papers walking out of my hotel room.

Pouring a glass of scotch I call my grandfather hoping he'll come to his senses on this stupid request. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello Gideon." His voice booms through the speaker.

"Hello Grandfather."

"To what do I owe this phone call Giddy?" I can hear his smug smile as I cringe at the name.

"Please do not call me that. Ever." I grit clenching my fists.

"Oh calm down Gideon. I assume this has to do with your inheritance." And the stupid request.

"Yes it is. I would like us to come to a compromise about what you want me to do." I say. I never compromise for anything.

"No."

"No? Why not? You haven't heard what I have to say." I whine like a child.

"My answer is no Gideon. And plus you don't compromise. You will do what I say or you get nothing." He states in firm voice. He cuts me off before I can respond.

"You will get married then you will get half of the inheritance. After a year of being married you will be able to receive the rest. There is NO way around this. The quicker you do this the quicker you get the money and properties." He says before the line goes dead.

Why does he have to do this? Who the fuck am I going to marry? Corrine? No, she'll become clingy making it hard to end the marriage after a year. Plus she isn't the marring type, and if I'm going to be married for a year it's going to be to a woman I can stand to see every day. I bang my head on the desk in frustration. This day is going straight to hell. This trip to Seattle was supposed to be fulfilling, in a financial way. I came here to get this damn publishing company only to find out another company is interested in it as well and they are not backing down. Everything was going well until this Grey came into the picture. Why is he interested in publishing? I doubt he knows anything about publishing and running that sort of company, I on the other hand have three successful companies in the tri-state area. Giving up in frustration I turn everything off and head out to the nearest bar.

The cool Seattle air feels good against my skin, taking in a deep breath I start walking away from the Fairmount down 4th street. It's almost five pm and the streets are slowly filling up with the working class surely excited that today is Friday ready to start the weekend.

Why does my grandfather have to be difficult? What am I suppose to gain out of becoming married? I don't have time for a relationship, let alone a marriage. For one year! He expects me to be married for a fucking year! If I didn't love and respect this man I would have told him to fuck off! And who the hell am I going to marry? Corrine is out of the question, all she cares about is money. I'd be broke by the time the year is up with her. Madge? No, she wouldn't want the marriage to end she's to clingy already. She'd want to be with me every waking moment; I don't have time for that. I'm completely out of options.

Just as I'm walking by the entrance to Escala I'm rudely bumped by a tall man dressed in a black suit. He seems to be following a young woman, but she is far too fast for him. Her long chocolate hair flows beautifully as she practically runs away from the man. I find myself drawn to her, following her; the man loses her amongst the crowd, and she's tiny but fast. I'm out of breath as I follow her inside Dahlia Lounge.

She takes a seat at the bar quickly ordering a drink. _Jack Daniels?_ I'm impressed; I would never have imagined her for a whiskey drinker. She's lost in thought drinking away her sorrows by the way she quickly finishes her drink. She orders another one, the bartender eyes her as if not sure to pour her more, she must have given him some look since he shrugs pouring her another drink. Like the first it's gone in two swallows. What is she thinking about? Who was that man following her? Was it her boyfriend? _Wait why do I care? I don't know the girl. _But something about her calls to me. I'm drawn to her like a magnet.

She waves at the bartender again, how drunk is she planning on getting? A girl her size couldn't possible drink that much and not be a little buzzed by now. She's so petite with curves in all the right places. Her breasts and perky ass would fit perfectly in my hands. I feel myself getting an erection _down boy. _I hear her giggling, I'm curious as to what her giggling is about. Getting closer to her I feel a pull to her, an electrical pull coursing through me. She doesn't notice as I sit next to her.

"May I ask what is funny?" I ask her, her giggles stop, I might have frightened her. I internally curse myself but stop as I notice her checking me out. She takes her time drinking me in while I do the same. Her flawless skin, intense clear blue eyes, pink pouty lips and a cute dainty nose. I fight back the urge to lay a kiss on it.

I ask her again about what she was laughing at only to get a stuttering response. I flash my trademark smile hoping she won't be nervous with me.

"Try me." My response holding double meaning. She eyes me with regard, clearly she understood the meaning. _Smart girl._

"It's the lyrics to the song that was playing. I found them funny giving my current situation." She says in her angelic voice finishing off her drink. _Liquid courage perhaps? _I ask her about her current situation as I sip my own drink but not before I trace the rim of my glass with my tongue. She bites her lip as she crosses her legs. _Oh baby, you can't hide that from me. _

"I'm not telling a stranger about my problems." I better fix that.

"Stranger? Let me fix that. I'm Gideon Cross." I introduce myself holding my hand out to her. Just as our hands touch a current passes through us, her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm Anastasia Steele." _Anastasia… _


	3. You help me, I help you

"Anastasia, such a beautiful name." His voice melts my insides. _Keep it together Steele._

"Thank you." I say, our hands still together like to magnets.

"Would you like to sit at a table?" He asks gesturing at all the people now surrounding the bar.

"Yea sure." He asks the bartender to put my drinks on his tab and to find us a table. I doubt that's in his job description but when a man like Gideon tells you to do something, I thinks its best you do it. We are quickly seated by the back of the lounge away from the crowd.

"Are you hungry Anastasia?" I rarely like it when people say my full name but the way it rolls off his tongue…

"Yea, I should have eaten before I drank." I mumble to myself but he hears what I say. A scowl appears on his face. _Great another man with food issues._ He waives a waiter over and starts ordering food. _Food issues now control issues. Geez Ana you sure do know how to pick them._

"So where were we?" He asked flashing me his gorgeous smile, a small dimple appearing on his right cheek.

"Just because you told me your name doesn't change the fact you're still a stranger." I retorted, he gives me a smirk nodding his head.

"Fair point Anastasia. Would you feel better if I told you about myself then?" He proposed. I was stunned that he would easily tell a stranger about himself. I had to pry information out of someone else, but Gideon was _willing_ to talk without even knowing a thing about me. I nodded my head in response.

"Okay well as you know I'm Gideon Cross. Twenty eight years old. I'm in business, based in New York but I own businesses almost everywhere in the U.S. My father died when I was younger. And I have a younger brother and sister." He said. I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed at the information he had just given me. Within five minutes I learned the basics about Gideon Cross. Yet the three weeks I was with Christian I still didn't know hardly anything about him. _And you still fell in love with him._

"That's a lot to say to someone you don't know."

"Ah but I will get to know you. Since I told you about me and it's only fair you do the same."

"Very well. I'm twenty-two years old, just graduated from WSU in English Lit. My mother lives in Georgia with her husband. My real father died the day after I was born. I was raised by my stepfather, my mom's second husband, and I consider him my father. Only child, but I consider my best friend a sister." I answer.

"Congrats on your degree! Your parents must be proud." He cheers raising his glass to me.

"Thank you, they are."

"Have you found a place to work yet Anastasia?"

"No, I did have an interview earlier this week, but the editor I would have worked for gave me the creeps. So I declined. I just want to get away after the crappy week I'm having." I've said too much already.

"What has made this week crappy? I hope it's not me?" He gives me a hurt look making me giggle.

"No it's not you. Actually you're making it better. Even if it's just for a moment."

"Well I'm glad I can help. So are you going to tell me? He questions. Sighing, I decide to tell him.

"My father Ray, his house is now in foreclosure. I was raised in that house; so many memories are in that house. I offered to help him, he shot down that idea but it's not like I would help much with my debt in loans. Then my boyfriend and I broke up after I told him how I felt about him."

"I'm sorry about your father, I'm positive you'll be able to figure something out." He gives me an assuring smile.

"Your ex-boyfriend on the other hand, he must be a dumbass to let go of such a beautiful lady like you." He says, a pink tint spreads on my cheeks. He sure knows how to compliment a woman.

"A dumbass afraid of commitment who doesn't know what he wants." I blurt out. _Damn alcohol._ He cocks his head to the side, an eyebrow rises.

"Doesn't know what he wants?" He asks.

"Yea he said he was willing to try more, but I guess he wasn't really that willing." I answer. The waiter returns with our food. Burgers and fries. He looks more of the fancy food type. I smirk to myself as I bite a french fry.

"Does something amuse you Miss Steele?" He questions. _Shit he saw it. _

"Oh… I was just thinking to myself." I say coyly eating another fry. He smiles shaking his head eating a fry off my plate.

"Hey! You have your own!" I fake pout bringing my plate closer to me. He mimics my pout, I try to stifle my laugh but fail miserably. By the time we stop laughing, my stomach hurts and tears streaming down my face. I never did understand the 'laughter is good for the soul' quote but after that I feel better, relieved. At ease. Something about Gideon makes me feel comfortable. Soothing almost.

"I didn't think you would be the burger and fries kinda guy." I say taking a big bite out of my bacon burger.

"Really, and what did you think I ate?"

"I don't know, something fancy that the normal person can't pronounce."

**XXXXXX**

**(Gideon)**

"Well I do enjoy fancy eating, but you can never go wrong with a good 'ole burger and fries." I say taking a bite of my chili cheese burger. She's almost done with her burger, she's tiny but she could eat.

"I guess you're right."

"So why did you come here? Business deal didn't go your way?" I followed you in here sounds too creepy.

"That's somewhat true." I say. She looks at me to continue.

"I came here to buy a publishing company, but it seems someone else is also interested."

"What company is it?" She asks nibbling on a fry.

"Seattle Independent Publishing." I say only to hear coughing.

"Are you okay?" She nods sipping on her soda.

"Yea sorry I'm fine. Someone else is interested in it?" She questions.

"Yes apparently he became interested about two weeks ago. He doesn't even own any other publishing companies, so I doubt he would know what to do with it."

"He? So he's local?" She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes he has his own company, a self made business man." she suddenly has a Eureka! Moment on her face like she just figured something out. That look is quickly replaced by anger.

"You should own that company." She states rather firm. She finishes her food in silence, what I would give to know what she is thinking. She looks a million miles away.

"What are you thinking Anastasia?" I ask. She looks between telling me or not.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." I say trying to ease her.

"No, it's just that… I know… I know who you're going against." I sit back confused. How does she know? Even I don't know?

"It's my ex-boyfriend. A Christian Grey." She spits out like it's the most disgusting thing she's ever tasted.

"You mean the man who broke your heart?" I whisper. _Why am I whispering?_ She simply nods and says nothing more.

The waiter removes our plates, Ana quickly orders dessert. A slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Hungry are we now." I tease her. She blushes a deep red.

"Something else is bothering you?" _How can she tell? It like she can read me like a book. Should I tell her?_

"Well… there is something else; it has to do with my inheritance." Maybe she won't want to hear about it.

"What is it? I'm sorry you don't have to tell me, I'm all in your business." She suggests.

"No that's fine you told me your business it's only fair right." She nods.

"My grandfather he… well he wants me to marry." I answer running my fingers through my hair. She looks at me confused.

"He wants you to marry?"

"Yes." She continues to think, that little "v" appearing on her forehead.

"Then you'll get your inheritance?"

"Yes, it's the only way. I've tried to reason with him but to no avail." Suddenly it hits me as I look at this beauty eating her cheesecake. But will she agree? No of course not I'm a stranger. She has a life here. But it wouldn't hurt to ask. She helps me and I help her.

"What if you help me?" I ask. She stops eating, her fork in mid air.

"Help you?"

"Yes. You help me and I help you." She slowly puts her fork down.

"Help you how?" She presses.

"Marry me." Her eyes practically pop out of her head at the sound of those words. She sits frozen in her seat. _Way to go Cross you scared the poor girl to death. _I curse myself.

"M…Marry… you?" She stutters out. She's shaking like a leaf.

"To fool your grandfather? I can't do that." She whispers to the plate. She can't even look at me. _Nice Cross._

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you. We don't know each other. I just thought if you would help me I would help you with your father. Forget I even asked. I'm sorry." I pleaded hoping she'll forget this. She nods finishing her dessert. I waive the waiter over to bring the check as we sit in silence.

"Can I ask you for one thing? If you don't hate me." She smiles shaking her head.

"I don't hate you." She says.

"Would you be my date for a charity event tomorrow?" Her eyes bug out for the second time.

"As friends, I don't want to be there alone; I'll be bored to death. Please say yes Anastasia."

"But I don't have anything to wear, plus if you'll be bored so will I." She replies in a low voice.

"We'll be bored together; you don't have to worry about anything. Please Anastasia." I beg taking her soft hand in mine. The electricity is there, and she feels it.

"Okay. I'll go as your date. But we are just friends." _Friends for now…_


	4. Stupid Bitch

**Ana**

Marriage? He wants me to marry him? Marry him to get his inheritance and fool his grandfather. I can't do that. I am not that's type of girl. He could have anyone. I'm sure he has ex's willing to be his fake wife. So why me. Did he only ask me because of my financial problems? He doesn't even know me. I don't know him but I feel drawn to him. The whole time we were together last night, not once did Christian come to mind. I only hope he won't be at this event tonight. If he is I wish we don't cross paths. The buzzer interrupts my thoughts. Who could it be? Kate is away and Jose? Who knows? Through the peep-hole I see an older man dressed in black holding a box.

"Hello?" I say the man smiles kindly.

"Hello Miss Steele I have a gift from Mr. Cross, I'm Angus, his driver." He states handing the box over to me.

"Okay, thank you." I reply he nods his head before leaving. Closing the door I take in the box. It's a pretty big box but its light. Nothings written on it. I quickly walk to my room placing it on my bed. Pulling the top off there is a note neatly placed on top of tissue paper.

_Anastasia, please accept this as a friendly gesture. Pick you up at 7pm. Cross_

Tossing the tissue aside I pull out a long black risqué dress that features strategically placed cutouts on the cleavage, thigh and midriff area. He expects me to wear this! Friendly my ass! I'm not wearing this in public! I throw the dress back in the box and decide on a shower.

The dress is very sexy. Dangerously sexy. My inner goddess purrs. She's already has it on, traitor. It does look good. I shake my head. I can't wear that. Can I? Gideon is sex on legs, maybe I should too? I'm young, have an amazing body… Do it! Do it! Do it! She chants jumping up and down.

Okay fine I'll wear the dress. My goddess inside squeals with excitement.

But I will need to wax.

Showered and dressed I make a light breakfast if I'm going to go through with it. I found a salon not far and booked the earliest appointment, 9:45am. I still can't believe im actually going to wear that dress. My phone beeps to life startling me.

_Good morning Anastasia, sleep well? -GC_

_Good morning Gideon and yes I did. - AS_

_I do hope Angus didn't wake you? -GC_

_No I was already up. Thank you for the dress. -AS_

_You're welcome. Any plans for right now? -GC_

_Why yes I'm just about to leave to get waxed. ;) -AS_

HA! Let's see how he feels about that. Eating my last piece of toast, I head out the door to the salon.

**Gideon**

"Are you okay Mr. Cross?" Angus asks handing me napkins and cleaning the coffee I spat out after reading her text.

"Yes I'm fine Angus." I reply coughing. He smirks while wiping the table down. I'll let that one slide. So she's getting waxed… my dick responds on command, I wonder if she's a nice shade of pink? I bet her nipples are pink too. My pants are becoming increasingly tight. Dismissing Angus I decide on a shower. Cold shower.

**Christian**

"Will you be attending the event tonight dear?" Grace asks with hope in her voice. I had planned on going with Ana.

"No mother."

"But why not I'm sure Ana would love it. And I would love to see her again."

I'm sure she would but she hates me now. She must hate me after what I did but I'm a monster.

"I wouldn't know mother." I say flatly. She tries to get a reason out of me but I simply hang up. I want to get rid of all thoughts of her. How dare she love me? She's just a child what does she know of love? How can she ruin everything? Things were going good between us then she ruined it by saying those words.

"Sir Mrs. Lincoln is here." Taylor announces.

"Well hello Christian." She purrs walking towards my desk.

"Elena."

"Why so down?" She questions pushing her breasts forward. Eyeing me salaciously.

"What do you want?" I grit through my teeth.

"So grumpy this morning. Are you going tonight?" She asks batting her lashes. Pathetic.

"No, why."

"Because I want you to be my date. I'll be ready at 7." She states before leaving. Who does she think she is? I throw my glass at her hitting the wall next to her head. It doesn't even faze her. She just keeps walking leaving me alone in my office. She must be crazy if she thinks she can boss me around.

"Taylor!" He's in my office in seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to go to Ana's and take her dress shopping for tonight." He nods and leaves.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Grey"

"Sir she is not home." What? Where is she?

"What do you mean she's not home? Are you sure? Its 9am where is she? Find her!" I end the call pacing. What if something happened? Did she even make it home last night?

"Welch I need you to track Ana's phone." I hang up before he responds.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Where is she?"

"Her phone is located at Bella Vita Salon." Salon?

"Okay thanks Welch." What is she doing there? And at this time in the morning? At least she safe.

**Ana**

I decide to also get my hair cut. The waxing wasn't as bad as I thought. It feels weird being completely bare. You think this is till you wear the dress. I forgot about the dress.

Cut and waxed I make a pit stop at the farmers market to pick up some fruit. Mainly strawberries and a watermelon. A hand on my shoulder cares me. I realize its Taylor.

"Ma'm Mr. Grey has asked me to take you dress shopping for tonight's event." Tonight's event? Does he just think I'm going with him after yesterday?

"I'm sorry Taylor that won't be necessary."

"But Mr." I put my hand up.

"No Taylor I am not going with him to any event." I hiss quickly turning disappearing into the crowd.

The nerve of that man! He's so damn infuriating! If he thinks I'm going to great him with open arms after the way he treated me and practically threw me out, he has another thing coming! Him and his stupid controlling ways if he's so anxious to attend why doesn't he take one of his ex subs or better yet that old hag bitch who thinks she's twenty!

Once home I light some candles trying to get back the mood I was in before Mr. Grey ruined it by sending his goon after me. After putting my purchases away I start putting my hair up in rollers and clean a little. I have yet to unpack my belongings the only thing I unpacked were my clothing. Looking around the apartment it doesn't seem that anyone other than Kate lives here, although she doesn't even live here. I wonder what she'll think about the Gideon situation. She never did like Christian? I always had this nagging thought she was jealous that he would be interested in me and not her. The way she would look at him sometimes was more than a hated look. She has Elliot now and she seems happy, always spending time with him, it's like they're attached.

Two and a half hours, I need to hurry up! Since the dress is quiet the eye catcher I keep my makeup simple and natural. With my shorter hair putting it in a messy bun is very easy now and I got some side swept bangs. My hair looks effortless but classy. I glance over to my bed at the dress lying neatly. You can do this! Own it! Zipping the dress up it hugs me perfectly. How did he know my size? It's like this dress is made for my body. Standing in front of the mirror I don't recognize the woman looking before me. She looks older, wiser, confident and sexy. And tonight I'm going to need all the confident in the world. My phone beeps with a text.

_Are you ready Miss Steele? -GC_

_Yes just about Mr. Cross. -AS_

_How did your wax go? -GC_

_It went perfectly smooth ;) -AS_

What I would give to see his expression when he reads my last text. Putting my phone on the counter I finish getting ready.

**Gideon**

_It went perfectly smooth ;) -AS_

My god this woman is killing me! She sure does know how to tease a man. All day I've tried to focus on business but with her texts I can't. I can already feel just how smooth she must be. Fuck! I need to stop! Focus on something else! She's so damn enticing I can't help it. I have never met a woman like her. I need to convince her to marry me, and then she'll be mine for a year, maybe forever. I will give her the world, anything her heart desires. My goal in life is only to please her now. Nothing else matters. I will not lose her.

I can't wait till 7pm. Would she mind if I pick her up early? I'm fidgeting and I don't do fidgety.

"Angus!"

"Yes Mr. Cross."

"Get the car ready, we're leaving in five." He looks confused but agrees.

Fifteen minuets later we're pulling up to her apartment. With roses in hand I walk to her door. Opening the door she looks exquisite in the George Chakra dress. I knew it would fit her perfect; she stands a little taller, more confident than before. She looks surprised. I am thirty minuets early.

"Gideon. You're early. Come in." She gestures opening the door wider. Inside a scent of vanilla hits me. The apartment is lit by candle light setting off an intimate feel.

"These are for you." I say handing over the roses. She takes them smelling them.

"Mmm. Thank you they are gorgeous." She replies walking towards the kitchen looking for a vase.

"This is for you also." I slide a velvet box towards her. She gives me a sly smile.

"Isn't a little to soon for this size box Gideon?" She teases. I can't help but grin. She gasps opening the box.

"Gideon! These are just gorgeous." She takes the Neil Lane pear shaped diamond earrings out the box. When I saw them I knew they were perfect for her.

"They look perfect on you." I wink at her as she puts them on.

"They are but they're too much Gideon, I can possible accept these." I shake my head walking closer to her; I take her small soft hands in mine.

"Please Anastasia; I would be an honor if you accept these. A beautiful woman should have equally beautiful things." I explain kissing her hand.

"Okay. But don't make this a habit. I don't like people spending money on me." She states, I nod in agreement, for the moment. I will spend the rest of my days showering her in diamonds.

We leave fifteen minuets to seven, she feels perfect on my arm. With her next to me, nothing else matters.

"So why were you so early?" She questions with a smirk sliding into my Bentley. I feel like I just got caught stealing cookies.

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer, and your texts didn't help much." She fakes a shocked expression.

"My texts? I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Cross." She says grinning like a cheshire cat. I scoot closer to her placing my arm over her shoulder.

"Oh I think you do Miss Steele." I whisper into her ear. She shivers as my forefinger runs up her thigh. It takes all the self-control I have not to take her here in this car. She turns to face me; her blue eyes have darkened with desire.

"And what are you going to do about it." She purrs against my lips, all the blood rushing to my head. She knows what she's doing to me. My pants are getting tighter, I shift in my seat.

"Miss Steele what are you doing to me?"

"Well by the looks of things right now I'm making your pants tighter." She replies grasping my growing erection. Bold little Miss Steele. We arrive before I can respond; I quickly fix myself which she finds amusing.

"You'll pay for that." I joke as I help her out the car.

"Promises, promises Mr. Cross." She responds. This woman will be the death of me!

**Ana**

My God! I can't believe I just did that! I think it's this dress! But wow he's big! Calm down Steele, you don't want to make him combust right away. When he moved closer to me I could feel the heat radiating off his body, I could feel the pull, that electricity between us. What is this man doing to me? He brings out something in me, something I never knew I had. I feel my age when I'm with him. I'm not walking on eggshells wondering when he's going to flip. Maybe because you don't know him very well yet. That is true, I've only known him for two days, but I'm comfortable with him. Which scares me at the same time.

Walking up to the event we're the first ones here. They have a red carpet set up with photographers lined up. Bulbs start flashing left and right, cameras clicking from every direction. Gideon pulls me in to him making them go crazier.

_Mr. Cross! Mr. Cross over here!_

_Mr. Cross who's your date?_

"Anastasia Steele." Gideon replies bringing me in closer. I stand a little taller next to him. Smiling and posing for them. Gideon nods in approval kissing my temple. They eat it up.

_Miss Steele! Miss Steele over here!_

_Miss Steele who are you wearing?_

_Are you and Mr. Cross a couple?_

"Alright that's enough boys." Gideon laughs leading me inside. His hand never leaving my side.

"Wow that was intense."

"It comes with the territory. I still can't get use to it."

**...**

(7pm CG arrives at Ana's apartment)

Walking to her door I hope she won't be mad when she see's me. Taylor told me what she said, it infuriated me how she can still defy me. But I won't take no for an answer. Knocking on her door I wait for her to answer, but she doesn't. After the third knock my patience is wearing thin.

"Ana." I place my ear against the door hoping I can hear her.

"Ana can you please open the door?" Again silence, no movement. Reaching into my pocket I pull out the key I had copied. Opening the door a scent of vanilla hits me. The apartment is dark, except for light coming from under her bedroom door. I turn on a table lamp and instantly see a huge vase of red roses. Who the fuck sent these? Fury starts coursing through me, my fists ball up. These no note in them but there's a small box for earrings next to the vase. Stomping to her room I almost break it off the hinges. I expect to find her with someone but instead her room is empty. There's a box on her bed with a note inside.

_Anastasia, please accept this as a friendly gesture. Pick you up at 7pm. Cross_

I crumple the note in my hand. Who the fuck is Cross?! I leave her apartment just like it was except I take the note with me. Friendly gesture? By the look of things I'm sure they got pretty friendly. When I find out who this bastard Cross is he's going to be sorry.

"Taylor just drive to the event, but go thru the back I don't want to be seen."

**Ana**

Introductions are made, hands are shaken, pleasantries exchanged and names are forgotten. How does he remember everyone's name? I'm surprised when Cross introduces me as if we had known each other for years. Not once does he let go of my waist, which helps me relax. He presents himself with such confidence that makes me confident. But I feel the confidence slipping away when I hear her voice.

"Ana?" She called out walking towards me. Her eyes light up when she sees that it is me. I see her quickly looking around. No I'm not here with Christian.

"Grace, how nice to see you." I politely reply. She gives me a full on hug.

"Wow you look amazing. This dress is breathtaking." She exclaims taking in my dress. I suddenly feel self conscious.

"Thank you."

"And those earrings are stunning."

"Thank you, yes they are." I reply shyly, she's still looking around.

"Where's Christian?" She questions, I suddenly feel a hand on my lower back. I sigh in relief.

"Grace this is Gideon Cross, my date." Her face falls but she quickly recovers.

"Pleasure to meet you Grace." Gideon the ever gentleman says, kissing her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Gideon." She gives me a tight smile before excusing herself. I suddenly feel annoyed.

"So that went well." He whispers into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I question accepting a flute of champagne.

"She's Grey's mother right and you are here with me." So he noticed too.

"Well I doubt he told her we broke up."

"I got a feeling she didn't like me." He suggests leading us to our table.

"Well that's her problem and plus she has no say." I know she loves Christian and wants the best for him but I'm not the best for him. I and he are from different worlds. They say opposites attract but we were too opposite. We started off strong like a wildfire but we quickly burned out.

Speaking of Christian I have yet to see him. Hopefully he doesn't show up, he said he never liked these events. More introductions are made as our table fills up; I still haven't managed to remember names. As Gideon talks business to the man next to him I mentally quiz myself while I look at each face sitting in front when I see him. His grey eyes boring into me, he looks pissed. His jaw is tense, his fists balled up. At this exact moment Gideon places his arm over my shoulders.

"Ana?" He asks nudging me a little.

"What?" I reply, I notice the man next to him is also looking at me.

"I was just telling David here how you want to go into publishing." I glance over to Christian who is still watching me; Gideon follows my line of sight. Pissing contest. I turn my attention back to David.

"Yes I recently graduated from WSU and I'm interested in becoming a well known editor one day."

We're interrupted by the MC announcing the dinner will start soon. Christian is still rooted to the spot but is now being ushered by Grace to their table. The only chair that is left has his back facing me. Thank god!

"I take it he doesn't like me either?" Gideon whispers giving me a smirk.

"He doesn't like anyone. Are you enjoying your pissing contest." I tease. He laughs bringing me in closer and kissing my temple. Looking up I see Christian turned around. If looks could kill Gideon would be dead.

"Yes I am Miss Steele, but if it bothers you I'll stop."

"No, do what you want, just don't embarrass us." I say smiling up to him.

**Christian**

Who the fuck is that bastard sitting next to her? And what is she wearing? She's practically naked! How can he just let her wear that out in public? Is that the dress he got her? Besides the dress she looks beautiful, stunningly exquisite. It's taking all my self control not to march over to her, throw her over my shoulder and leave this place. She looks focused watching every person at her table, like she's quizzing herself. That bastard isn't even paying attention to her; he's to busy talking to Mr. Robertson. If she was with me no one else in this room would matter. She moves from face to face until her blue eyes meet mine, surprise flashes across her beautiful face. She doesn't notice when the bastard starts speaking to her, she only sees me. Then he puts his arm around her nudging her and our spell is broken. She briefly looks at him before returning her gaze at me, he looks to where I'm standing, and a smirk appears on his face bringing her closer to him. Fucking smug bastard! As she speaks to Mr. Robertson I hear my mother calling me.

"Christian you're here?" She gives me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes never leaving Ana.

"Yes it would seem so." I reply returning her kiss back. She ushers me to our table but I would rather stay and watch the beautiful sight before me.

"Come on lets go sit down." Grace says pushing me to the table. Getting closer I notice the only chair left has my back facing Ana's table. I mumble my introductions to the rest of my family before turning around to see that bastard kissing her. Get your disgusting lips off of her! Slamming my fists on the table everyone stops and stares. Grace gives me a sympathetic look before directing everyone's attention else where.

"Christian dear, are you okay?" Grace asks me in a hushed voice as she sits next to me.

"Yes I'm fine." I lie, I beyond fine. I want to rip that bastard to pieces. She shakes her head at my lie.

"I know you're not. What happened between Ana and you?" She asks looking back to Ana's table.

"Nothing mother, I don't want to talk about it." Holding my hands she gives me a tight smile. Then that voice hits me like a bucket of cold water.

"Grace dear, how are you?"

"Elena, how nice of you to show up." Grace replies as she gives her a hug and kiss. She throws a glace at me before returning her attention to Grace.

"Well I would have been here sooner." She hints looking directly at me when I notice a small brunette walking behind her. Not this shit. Turning back in my seat I down my glass of champagne wishing it was something stronger. Her and Grace continue talking until someone requests Grace's presence.

"Christian how are you?" She purrs sitting in the empty chair next to me.

"Fine." I answer never once looking at her.

"Oh cheer up! I brought you a friend." She teases running her hand down my arm.

"I don't need a friend." I grit standing up almost knocking the chair back. An evil grin is plastered on her face.

"Christian this is Annalisa, Annalisa this is Christian Grey." The trained brunette stands quietly next to her, eyes downcast. She has the same brown hair as Ana. When she looks at me I am stunned when those big blue eyes bore into mine.

"Nice to meet you sir." Elena's grin goes wider as she notices my reaction.

"Who is this young lady?" Grace asks walking towards us. Elena quickly stands pushing Annalisa closer to me.

"Christian's ex -girlfriend, well on-again, off-again girlfriend." What the fuck! If looks could kill Elena would be bursting in flames. Who the fuck does she think she is? Grace gives me a questioning look.

"Why haven't I known about her?" Grace questions examining the woman before her as if she has the plague.

"We wanted to keep our relationship private." Annalisa speaks up moving closer to me.

"What about Anastasia?" Grace again questions, just as I'm about to reply the intruder speaks.

"She was only a past time, a rebound but I'm the one he loves." She says proudly, as my fists ball up. Looking at this woman all I see is red; the smile wipes off her face when she sees the look in my eyes. Grace doesn't ask any more questions to my relief but I notice sadness in her eyes mixed in with anger.

Sitting back down I notice Annalisa takes the seat next to me while Elena sits in front of me, the smirk still on her face.

"You'll regret this Elena." I grit through my teeth making sure only she hears me. She stiffens in her seat, the smirk gone.

"And you, you'll regret every speaking to Elena." I whisper to Annalisa who bows her head leaning closer to me.

**Ana**

Every now and then I glance over to Christian's table; he hasn't looked back which I appreciate. I don't think I could take any more of his death glares. I don't understand why he is acting this way. He is the one who told me to leave. Did he expect me to be moping around for him? Waiting for him to throw me a bone like a dog? I shake those thoughts away and focus on the on going conversations.

"Who's that?" Gideon whispers pointing in front of us. I inwardly groan at the sight of her.

"Elena Lincoln, a family friend." I reply bitterly.

"I take it you don't like her."

"She made the three weeks I was with him a living hell. She wouldn't mind her own business." I whisper back. She wouldn't leave us alone; always with her 'you have needs' crap. David starts talking to Gideon again while I watch the old hag. From the look on his face Christian isn't happy to see her. I feel a pang of rage when I see her touching him. Child molester! I want to scream at her, but that wouldn't be lady like, so I hold back. There will be a time for that. He abruptly stands up almost knocking the chair back when I see her. She looks like me, same brown hair and small frame. The only difference is her unnatural colored skin, I have been friends with Kate long enough to know when someone has a fake tan, and this girls tan is fake. Just like her boobs. She's standing like the perfect submissive and I can tell he likes it, for a moment. Grace walks over to them with a questioning expression. The old hag jumps up a little too quickly pushing the imposter closer to him. How I wish I could listen to what they are saying! but whatever it is they are talking about Christian looks furious, then the imposter speaks and I swear it almost looks like he wants to hit her, and not for pleasure. Grace walks away looking disappointed as the two bitches sit down, the imposter next to him and the old hag in front of him.

"Who's that chick next to him?" Gideon asks sipping on his champagne.

"Beats me." I shrug taking his flute and finishing it off. He grins at me as he takes my hand leading me to the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I whisper petrified as everyone watches us. There is no one on the dance floor yet. But I doubt that's why they are watching us. It's the dress! Ground swallow me now!

"Dancing, unless you want to sit at the table bored?" He grins placing one hand on my lower back and taking my right hand. The music starts playing while we float on the dance floor.

"As if being good looking wasn't enough, you're also a good dancer?" I tease as he spins me, causing the crowd to marvel at us.

"There are a lot of things I'm good at Anastasia." He whispers seductively into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Just good?" I purr batting my lashes. He groans pulling me closer into him, his blue eyes dark with desire.

"I'll let you be the judge of that Anastasia." He teases close to my lips. I boldly lean in kissing his warm lips only for a moment as flashes start going off. Gideon curses under his breath as I giggle.

"You find that funny Miss Steele?"

"Yes I do Mr. Cross." I reply as we pose for pictures before walking back to our table.

"Well look who it is?" Her evil voice hits me from behind, turning around I see her smug face.

"Elena." She walks closer to me looking me up and down before setting her eyes on Gideon. I suddenly feel protective of him. If this bitch gets closer to him, I'm clawing her eyes out.

"And who is this?" She purrs smiling seductively at Gideon.

"None of your business Elena." I hiss at her. She laughs.

"Another millionaire? One wasn't good enough for you?"

"Are you jealous that I can actually pull Billionaires without trying and you can't?" She stiffens but composes herself quickly.

"Pull them? How but walking around with practically no clothes on?" She retorts back gesturing to my dress.

"Jealous that I can wear a dress like this and you can't since you're way past your expiration date?" I snap back shutting her up.

"I think you should be on your way?" Gideon orders turning us around leading to our table.

"Stupid bitch." I mutter under my breath. Gideon holds me closer as he smiles at me.

"I think I love feisty Anastasia." He says winking at me. Then I hear his voice.

"Ana, Can I speak to you?" Christian asks glaring at Gideon.

**Christian**

I watch them as the dance. My nails digging into my palms. My knuckles turning white.

"Let's dance." Annalisa asks. I ignore her. I only want to dance with Ana. He's holding her close, a little to close. She looks happy with him as they glide on the floor. Then she leans into him kissing him.

"That's it!" I hiss standing up walking to them when I see Elena making her way to them. I freeze on the spot as I watch them talk. I notice Ana standing taller and closer to him, almost protecting him. I'm unaware of Annalisa next to me and the photog coming towards us. I feel her hand slip into mine as he flashes his camera.

Mr. Grey who is your date?

"Annalisa Sterling, his girlfriend." She says proudly.

"No she's not. " I snap at her pulling out my hand walking towards Ana and that bastard.

"Ana, can I speak to you?" I ask her with while glaring at the bastard next to her.

"No" She replies turning back around walking away. Running my hands through my hair I walk back to my table. Only to be confronted by Elena.

"Why are you being rude to Annalisa?"

"Fuck off Elena." I growl at her. I see my mother speaking to Annalisa. I inwardly groan at what they could be talking about.

"There you are babe." She smiles walking towards me. I ignore her.

"Mother can I speak to you." She ignores my request.

"Annalisa tells me you to have dated for a while."

"We never dated." I exclaim glaring at Annalisa.

"Well I wouldn't call it dating; we never did make it to our dates. Other things would come up." She emphasizes the last word. Grace looks appalled at her response.

"We had fun didn't we, and we still do." She gushes to Grace as if they're friends.

"Still? I don't understand?"

"Yes we never stopped. Even when he was with her he would still come back to me." Grace sees red looking at me.

"That's enough!" I shout scaring them both. I grab her by her arm dragging her away from prying eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded pushing her against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She says innocently.

"Cut the crap you know what you're doing, you don't know who you're messing with little girl. I will ruin you." I whisper to her. Suddenly lips are crashing onto mine and I feel her hands cupping my face. I push her off wiping my mouth.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I hiss leaving her behind.

**Ana**

Gideon has to speak to somebody about a donation he made and I insist that I will wait at the table. I decide to go to the restroom before he returns and just as I turn the corner, I hear his voice. He sounds angry; peering around the corner I see her look my way, smile and kiss him. My heart breaks watching them kiss. Leaning against the wall I take a few moments to compose myself before walking back to the main room when somebody bumps into me hard that it almost makes me fall.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying att…" The man starts saying and suddenly stops when he sees who he has just bumped into. I curse every word imaginable in my mind as I see Christian standing in front of me.

"Ana? Wh ... what are you doing here? "Christian stutters looking surprised and then a look of regret is showing through his eyes.

"My presence is none of your concern Mr. Grey, so if you excuse me." I reply with no emotion as I walk around him, just wanting to get away from him. I suddenly feel him pull my hand towards him still wanting to talk. I feel all the anger instead of hurt towards him now.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist. Mr. Grey." I say with such hatred in my voice, that I don't even recognize my own voice at the moment. Christian suddenly lets go with a look of shock and hurt, but quickly recovers.

"Ana, there you are. I was getting worried. Is everything okay here?" Gideon asks as he puts his arm around me and gives Christian a deadly look.

"I am fine, no need to worry. Let's go back to the table." I say with a smile as I completely ignore Christian.

"Actually would you mind giving me a minute so I can handle this once and for all." I say with a smile as I look at Cross.

"I will be close by if you need any assistance Ana." Gideon says as he looks at Christian the entire time. I tell him to wait in the car instead. I wait for Gideon to be at a distance where he can not hear what I am about to say.

"You sure move on quickly?" Christian says arrogantly.

"Moved on to bigger and better." I spit back venomously. I can see him slowly turning red. He moves closer pushing me up against the wall. A feral look in his eyes.

"Does he fuck you better than me?" He whispers against my ear. He's starting to piss me off. It always has to be about fucking with him.

"Yes he does actually. I thought you were a good fuck but you can't even come close to him." He growls before hitting the wall with his fist.

"Bullshit Ana! You can't deny the fact that you still want me, you said it yourself that you love me."

"I don't want you anymore. And yes I did say that but now I realize it wasn't love that I feel for you. I was just infatuated with you and being in love with you." I lie trying to sound truthful. I know I have succeeded when I see the look of hurt in his grey eyes.

"So leave me alone and go back to your date." I hissed pushing him away from me. He holds me in place.

"Jealous are we. I find that very sexy Miss Steele." He whispers against my lips.

"Jealous of what? A cheap knockoff? And here I thought you only parade around with the crème de la crème Mr. Grey? Are you that desperate? Lowered your standards much." I spit back. His jaw tenses as his grip tightens.

"Instead of worrying about who I'm fucking, you should be worried about her. What is she on, her seventh or eighth flute of champagne? She might start talking, maybe about what she likes to do for fun. Your Elena is getting careless since she keeps handing them to her. Loose lips sink ship Mr. Grey." He let's go of me when he realizes that I'm right.

"I will say this for the last time, so you need to pay attention closely. My actions are no longer your concern. You called things off with me and I should thank you for that, because now I see how life can be truly enjoyable. You go on and live your life in that tower and treat people like shit and blame it on some dirty little secret you are using as an excuse. The only thing you are doing are pushing away the ones who show an ounce of compassion and keeping the ones pulling you deeper into the darkness closer to you. I only realized too late.… That you Mr. Grey will always be on the dark side alone and that is exactly where you belong...as well as... alone. One day you will go too far and your little NDA will be useless when they drag your ass to court for abuse or attempted murder. You got careless Mr. Grey... I never signed one ... so remember that if you decide to make my life a living hell. I can be the sweetest girl, but I can also be the biggest bitch that you'll regret meeting." I whisper the last part closely into his ear as I walk away with a smile. I don't look back and I am unaware of Christian still standing there like a lost child thinking to himself on how he has truly screwed up this time ... losing the best thing in his life.

I storm out of the event pissed ignoring as someone calls out my name. I need to get away from all this, I need to forget the hurt loving Christian Grey has caused me and I know just the way. I'm thankful Angus is waiting by the car, he immediately opens the door, sliding in I see Gideon inside.

"Gideon, ask me again." He puts down his phone as he looks at me confused.

"What?"

"Ask me again." I press hoping he'll get what I'm hinting. It takes him a while but he does. He shifts so that he's facing me.

"Anastasia will you marry me."

"Yes."


	5. New York, here I come!

**Christian**

She's gone. She's left. I hear myself calling out her name but my mouth doesn't react. I am rooted to the floor as I watch her walk away. "Come back."

_"You go on and live your life in that tower and treat people like shit and blame it on some dirty little secret you're using as an excuse."_

Is that how I treated her? Is that how she feels? Well you did, she loved you, gave you everything and you threw her out like yesterdays trash. No that's not true. It was for her own good. Yeah because of your dirty little secret. That excuse is getting old. So your mother was addicted to drugs, get over it! You're acting like you're the only one in the world. Other people have had it way worse than you! Oh fuck you! You don't know anything!

"_That you Mr. Grey will always be on the dark side alone and that is where you belong as well as alone" _

She's my light out of this darkness. She was bringing me out into the light. I can't go back after her turning my world upside down. I will have her back! She will be mine again!

"Well Christian, looks like the little mousy thing doesn't want you anymore." Her cold voice cuts threw me. The sight of me snapping her neck comes to mind. I'm sure Taylor could dispose of the body.

"Fuck off Elena! Who the fuck do you think you are pulling that stunt on me?" I hiss closing in on her.

"I am only trying to help you see that she isn't what you need."

"Like you know anything about me."

"You have needs Christian, needs that she can't possibly satisfy."

"Oh fuck you and that bullshit. Fuck you and your 'you have needs Christian' that's the only thing you can say. What I need is none of your business. What I need is for you to mind your own fucking business!" I growl at her before walking away and out of this event.

In the car I call Welch to track down Ana. I will get her back. She will come back with me, either willingly or by force.

**Gideon**

She said yes. When she opened the door she looked different. I wanted to ask her what happened between her and Grey, but she caught me off guard when she asked me to ask her. It took me a while to get what she was referring to. What made her make that decision? Is she doing this because of him? I need to know if this is really what she wants to do. She's going to be my wife for a year and I'm not easy to live with.

**Ana**

I'm getting married. Married. Marriage. To a man I have known for like twenty-four hours. Holy shit what did I do? Married. No one can know. I don't want anyone to know. I want to disappear from the face of the Earth. Live in a happy pretend marriage with Gideon. I'm sure he can make that happen, erase all my previous and future whereabouts. I just want to live happy, and here on this coast it just isn't happening for me.

Gideon hasn't said anything after I said yes. What if he changed his mind? Or he found someone more suitable for him?

"Why me?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Im sure you have your pick of women." He turns to face me taking my hand in his.

"You're right I can choose any woman I want but they aren't like you. I haven't known you for long but what I do know by your actions is you don't need material things to define who you are or to give you confidence. You're happy with the simple things in life. And plus I would rather be with you for a year than some stuck up bitch." He says flashing me his mega watt smile. I can't help but smile inside even though I still have doubts.

"Yes I'm not really into the expensive things and I'm more on the casual dress side, I wouldn't want to ruin your image, you'd be better off with a fashion forward beautiful"- he cuts me off by raising his hand to my lips.

"Anastasia you sell yourself short. You're beautiful whether glam up or simple. You pull off both looks flawlessly. I don't expect you to be supermodel status 24/7. I want you to be comfortable. Dress how you want; I don't want you to change because you have to. I wish I had the option to dress how I want more often, but I have no choice. You dress however you want. Dress up or dress down, I don't care. I want you to be happy and comfortable. Although you do look mighty fine in this dress." I instantly blush at his words. This man is a total 180 from Christian. I feel a little better about my habituations.

"Thank you Gideon, you don't look bad yourself and you have a way with words. But I'm still not sure I guess."

"Look when we get to New York I can set up a shopping day with a stylist so you can get some tips or whatever you need, if you want." He says with sincerity.

"I'd like that." I reply with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Gideon asks me, I nod my head yes.

"Are you doing this because of him or because you want to? I don't want you to regret wasting a year being my wife. Or hate me because I took a whole year from you."

"It's kinda a little bit of both, but mostly because I want to. Christian solidified my reason to agree. There's nothing much for me here in Seattle. I don't have a job here, only two friends, who by the way I hardly see. Plus from what I hear New York is full of great opportunities. So don't worry about me regretting this, I'll be helping you and I'm sure you'll be helping me." I say to him patting his hand, he nods in agreement.

After Gideon dropped me off at the apartment I packed up all my things, which isn't much since everything was already packed expect my clothes. By the time I finish and move every box to the front I realized that it's a little after seven am. I need to call Ray but it's still too early so instead I take a shower.

As im dressing in my room after showering I hear the door slam. I hear stomping then another door shut. Kate's home. I let her be and decide to call Ray, hopefully he'll understand.

"Hello Annie." His voice booms through the speaker.

"Hey dad, how are you today?" I ask trying to hide my nervousness.

"Oh so far good, it's too early to tell." Here goes nothing.

"Dad I need to tell you something, but first I want you to know that it'll bring me great opportunities for me." I say trying to get him to see the bigger picture first.

"What is it Annie?"

"I'm moving to New York." And by the way I'm getting married. Ray doesn't say anything which is making me nervous.

"Dad?"

"That's amazing Annie!" He cheers as I sigh in relief.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! It' New York! Aren't there lots of those publishing things there? I'm sure you'll have better luck there than here in Seattle. But what about Christian?"

"We broke up dad, but that's not important. So you're okay with me moving to New York?"

"Well I would be lying if I said yes, but I want the best for you. Just promise you won't forget your old man over here. When will you leave?"

"I won't dad I promise. Today I think. The quicker I get there the faster I'll find a job. Please don't tell anyone where I went. I'll call you every day, I promise. I love you dad." I say before I hang up. I feel relieved he was okay with me up and leaving to the other side of the U.S.

Walking out I head to make some breakfast, but Kate is hot on my trail.

"Where are you going?" She practically yells at me.

"I'm moving to New York." I reply pouring hot water for my tea.

"New York? What would you do there?" She asks in a bitter tone. What's here problem?

"Yes New York. I decided to start my career there. I'm sure I'll find better opportunities there than here." I reply in a defensive tone.

"Like you would make it in New York."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well look at you, you're plain nothing about you stands out. No one could take you seriously." Who is this person? Her words hurt me but they anger me more. Who does she think she is?

"Are you jealous? Is that it? Are you jealous that I am leaving Seattle and you're not?" I snapped back. She throws her head back in laughter.

"Me jealous? Please. What is there to be jealous of? Seriously I don't know what Christian see's in you?"

"That's the same question I ask about you and Elliot." I remarked grabbing her attention.

"What does that mean?"

"I just wonder what Elliot sees in the town whore. Well maybe it's not much since he's fucking his secretary." I spit back shoving her as I walk past her to my room.

"Fuck you! That's not true!" She yells trying to grab my arm but I push her down. I quickly send a text to Gideon to come pick me up.

"It is true. I've seen them numerous times. So don't try to come at me acting all high and mighty." I say shutting the door in her face needing to get far from the bitch in the apartment.

**Grace**

I need to get to the bottom of this. I need some answers from Christian. Last nights events left me confused. Here I thought my baby boy was gay, boy was I wrong. I see Taylor waiting for me as the elevator doors open.

"Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey wishes to be left alone Ma'm." He says in a professional tone. I dismiss him by walking past him.

"I don't care I need to see my son." I head straight to his office. He's slumped over his desk, still wearing his tux from last night.

"Christian?" I whisper, his head snaps up as I take in his appearance. His hair is disheveled; eyes blood shot red and bag are starting to form.

"Mom?" I quickly make my way to him taking him in my arms. My poor baby is broken.

"She left me mom. Ana ruined everything." I mutter. What did she do? She destroyed my baby. Did she ruin his relationship with Annalisa?

"What did she ruin baby?" I ask hoping he'll tell me.

"She ruined everything." He whispers. After a while his breathing slows and I know he's asleep. I have Taylor carry him to his room. I need to speak to Ana. I need to figure out what she did to ruin my baby and if she ruined his happiness with Annalisa.

**...**

Pulling up to her apartment I march over knocking on the door. After a few minutes she answers the door.

"Grace." She sounds shocked to see me.

"May I come in?" I ask her.

"Yes…yes come in. would you like something to drink?"

"No I just came to ask you what did you do to my son." She looks confused.

"I don't understand."

"Don't play innocent. I just left his place and he is a mess. He kept whispering that you left and that you ruined everything. So what did you do?" I almost shout at her.

"I didn't do anything to him. It's the other way around, he hurt me." She says but I don't believe her.

"Did you ruin his relationship with Annalisa? Or did you ruin his business. I knew I should have believed Cary when he said you were only after his money."

"Annalisa? Who is that? I didn't ruin anything! If you're only here to accuse me I suggest you leave!" She orders pushing me towards the door.

"I will not leave until you tell me what you did you little prostitution whore!" I shout at her, and then my cheek starts stinging. Did she just slap me?

"I liked you. I thought high of you since you saved Christian. I thought you were a good person, a hero almost. But now I see how wrong I was. How dare you come here and accuse me of such horrible things when you hardly know me. You want to know the truths as to why I and your son broke up well here you go. He beat me with a paddle after I told him I loved him. Yes your son is into BDSM and you want to know who introduced him, well it was your precious best friend Elena 'child molester' Lincoln. Yes she ruined him I didn't. So there you have it! Now leave!" She yells dragging me out of the apartment slamming the door in my face. My poor baby was molested? No she has to be lying. This can't be true. I walk back to my car shaking but not before I throw up disgusted at what she just told me.

**Ana**

Holy Shit Balls! What did I just do! I shouldn't have said that! That was not my business to say! Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't know what came over me but when she called me that I just snapped. Shit! It's too late now, what I said is done. My mind is racing as I start to panic, he'll sue me for breaking the NDA! Did you forget that you didn't sign one! My subconscious is right I never did, but still I should have kept my mouth shut. My phone startles me as it rings, it's Gideon.

"Hello." I answer quietly.

"Something wrong Anastasia?" He questions.

"No I'm fine. Are you here already?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yes I am outside with some people to help us move the boxes."

"Okay I'll leave the door open then." I reply before ending the call.

Once all my boxes are packed up in a rented truck to the airport, Gideon takes me back to his hotel room. I feel drained from today's events. Sipping on my wine I try to relax in the bath Gideon prepared for me. All my things should be half way to New York by now. New York. I can't believe I'm heading there. I still feel like crap about the things I said to Kate especially Grace. How I wish I could take that back, but she has to know sooner or later? Maybe she can save him again, bring him out of that dark hole.

The smell of food piques my curiosity. Throwing on a robe I head out into the living area.

"I see you have smelled the food." Gideon smirks pushing the food cart towards me.

"It smells divine. What is there to eat?" I ask lifting one of the domes. My mouth waters at the sight of burger and fries.

"Is this going to be our thing? Burgers and fries." I asked amused.

"Maybe. Champagne Miss Steele?" He asks with a boyish grin. Shaking my head I accept the flute as I walk towards the dining table.

Plopping myself on the huge couch, stuffed from the delicious food I turn on the TV as Gideon joins me.

"Gideon can you do me a favor."

"Yes, anything you want."

"Can you like erase all my whereabouts, so no one can track me." His eyebrow rises.

"You want to disappear, so he can't find you."

"Yea."

"Good because I already did." He says as he takes a sip of his champagne. I just shake my head and return to watching the TV.

In a few hours I'll be in New York.


	6. Take off

"Anastasia."

"Anastasia, wake up." A warm smooth voice whispers in my ear. I'm so comfortable where I am I don't want to wake up.

"Anastasia, come on wake up. We need to leave." Groaning I force my eyes open to find Gideon hovering over me.

"Finally the princess is up." He smiles; I fling a pillow at him turning over on my side away.

"Come on or I'll leave you behind."

"Oh fine just give me a minute." He pats my hip as he leaves the room. Today begins a new chapter in my life, even if it's only for a year. I'm doing this for two reasons only, making sure my father's home isn't taken away and to build the foundation for my career in publishing while in New York. Like Gideon said _I help you, you help me_, so that's what I'm doing. I feel bad for using him but he's using me to fool his grandfather, so I guess I shouldn't feel that bad. Changing into black leggings, a deep green long sleeve button up shirt with my tan Uggs, I put my hair in a pony tail and go looking for Gideon. He's in a black button up shirts, leather jacket and dark wash jeans, sitting in the dinning table with two Starbucks coffee cups and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts.

"Coffee and donuts princess?"

"What with the Princess thing?" I don't mind the name, I guess I'll have to get used to endearments since we'll have to portray a happy married couple.

"Your name is Anastasia like the lost princess." He answers handing me a coffee cup and a donut.

"Here take this and let's go."

"I don't like coffee and I'm not hungry." He ignores me as if I said nothing.

"Grab your bag and I'll meet you by the door." And with that he's off to his room. He better not be like this for the rest of the year, or I'll be a widow by the time this marriage ends.

**…**

"Are you still sure you want to go through with this? You can still back out." Gideon asks me holding the car door open for me.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay then, next stop New York." He grins and I find myself grinning back.

"Good so tell me about this plan?" I ask nibbling on my donut.

"Last night I talked to my grandfather and told him I had someone he should meet. That I had run into an old fling from a few years back that turned down my proposal which turned me against ever getting married."

"So you're making me the bad guy in this?" I say a little annoyed. I'm helping him out for crying out loud.

"No I'm not. You turned me down to continue your schooling, which wouldn't have happened if you had agreed. I left broken-hearted but never stopped loving you, so when I saw you again I took that as a sign. So here we are going to New York to finally get married after all these years." When he puts it that way it sounds like a romance story. Two lovers finding each other again after so long.

"That sounds believable, but did _he_ believe you?"

"He has to, I've always kept my personal life private so he wouldn't know if I was lying or not. And I do hope you have amazing acting talents because then you can solidify our story."

"Me?!" I shriek, how can he put this on me?

"Don't worry you'll do fine. If you want I'll do most of the talking you can agree and say whatever comes naturally to what I say."

"I'd like that. So how are we going to go about this marriage?"

"Well do you want a big lavish wedding, small and intimate, courthouse wedding, Vegas wedding with Elvis? It's your choice, whatever you want Anastasia." I've always wanted to get married at the beach while the sun sets.

"A beach wedding?" I say quietly as I play with the hem of my shirt.

"Then that's what we'll have. Do you want your family and friends to join?" No. then Ray will think that's why I'm moving and my plan to pay for the house will be found out when Ray learns about who Gideon is.

"No. just us and the person marrying us. I don't want any one to know just yet. If that's alright."

"Okay. I think that would be a good idea. Once people learn about me being married you'll be hounded by paparazzi and those bastards are ruthless."

"What about living arrangements? How will things be behind closed doors?"

"I live in a penthouse that's three floors, so you can live on one of them if you want. I'm not going to force you to stay with me in my room. I want you to be comfortable Anastasia. Hell you can even kick me out of my room if you want." He chuckles nudging my side.

"I wouldn't do that." I reply as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well once you see my room you might." He teases as Angus pulls up to what I assume is Gideon's private jet. A tall man in a black suit opens my door, he instantly reminds me of Taylor.

"This is Jackson Talone, my head of security. Jackson this is Anastasia." He introduces us and Jackson gives me a warm smile and firm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Anastasia." He has a British accent that makes my heart swoon. Gideon must see the drool from my mouth since he has to drag me on board.

"Are you crushing on him?" He questions with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He has an accent." I respond falling back into my seat. Gideon shakes his head as he turns toward the cockpit.

"Miss would you like anything to drink?" A Blondie asks me, she doesn't look to happy to see me as if I stole one of her prized dolls or something.

"No thank you." She huffs as she turns around but puts on a smile when Gideon appears.

"Would you like anything Gideon?" He walks past her as he answers no and the poor girl looks heartbroken.

"Okay so in five hours or so we'll be in New York."

"Have you fucked her?" I ask bluntly. His mouth drops open at my question.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because malibu skank over there is looking at me like I stole something from her." He looks over to where she's standing and sure enough she's glaring at me.

"Yelena, come here." He orders, his demeanor has change to cold CEO.

"Yes Gideon?" She sings sweetly.

"It's Mr. Cross; do you have a problem with Miss Steele?" She starts to fidget with the fingers, her eyes flick from me to him. By the looks of it he has never spoken to her like this.

"No Mr. Cross." She says lowly.

"If you wish to stay employed then you will show her the respect she deserves and quit glaring at her. Understood?" Her shoulders stiffen as she nods before retreating to the back of the jet. As if he didn't just reprimand an employee he pulls out an iPad and a Kindle Fire with headphones, he hands the Kindle to me.

"Here, don't want you to get bored. Once we have the okay you can use the WiFi to do whatever you want." He states putting his bag in the overhead compartment. Flicking through my Kindle I notice I have almost every type of British novel imaginable at my finger tips plus other types of books. This is my new best friend!

"I love you." I whisper tracing a heart on my screen.

"First it was my head of security, now I have to compete with your Kindle?" Gideon pouts making me laugh. I give his bicep a gentle pat as I sit back and open up Pride and Prejudice and I slowly start to think that maybe this marriage won't be so hard after all.

What Ana didn't know was that her words would soon come back to haunt her.


	7. When were you the happiest?

**Grace**

It can't be true. Ana is lying. Elena is my best friend, how could she do this to me? I would know if she was hurting my boy. If it were true Christian would have came to me and told me, he wouldn't keep something like this away from us.

"Where is he?" I ask Taylor who is standing in front of the elevator doors. He doesn't get a chance to reply when I hear his voice coming from his office. Walking past him I follow my son's voice when I hear a familiar one. Good I came face them both. Entering his office I see Christian sitting behind his desk pulling at his hair.

"I told you she was no good. She could never satisfy your needs, but I can." It's true. She hurt my baby!

"So Ana was telling the truth." I say walking in; they both look at me with shock written over their faces.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Grace darling-"

"Shut up!" I hiss at her, how dare she touch my baby.

"Mom?" Christian doesn't know what to do as I stare down at this waste of space.

"I hoped that Ana was lying when she told me that you had molested my son when he was younger."

"She is lying!" She snaps putting some distance between us. I can always tell when she's lying, the bitch always starts backing away. Turning to look to Christian, he has that lost look that he always had as a child.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask him. He plops down on his chair, his eyes look ashamed.

"She said you wouldn't believe me." He whispers and my attention goes back to Elena.

"You are the lowest form of life that pond scum turns its nose up at you. How could you do this to a child! My child!" I shout bringing my hand to her plastic face, the sound echoes throughout the room.

"I helped him!" She claims clutching her cheek.

"Helped him! How the hell did you help him! You took advantage of a lost troubled child! You took away his youth! You damaged him more than what he already was! So please tell me how the fuck did you help him!" I yell holding back the urge to strangle her.

"I made him into the man he is! He stopped fighting and drinking, his grades improved in school-"

"Enough! You did nothing but ruin him! You took my child away from his family! You brainwashed him into thinking that what you do is the only way! Why did you let this conniving bitch into your life and keep her in your life?" I say to Christian who hasn't spoken a word.

"Answer me Christian!" I am livid with these two. He stiffens at my tone of voice which seems to snap him out of the trance he's in.

"She did help me mother. I wasn't a burden to you anymore. She taught me how to control myself-"

"By fucking you! You were a hormonal teenager for Christ sake!" He flinches at my tone. I step away from these two running my fingers through my hair. I can't believe she would do his behind my back, everything I told her she used to get into his mind. She used me to get to my son.

"How could you do this to me and still come into my house? Everything I told you was in confidence."

"How else was I going to punish him so he could learn?" This woman has some nerve as my hand lands on her cheek again.

"How dare you! You know Elena I felt sorry for you when Linc beat you senseless, now I wish that I had been there to help him. You will regret the second you met me because I WILL RUIN YOU! You were nothing before and I'll make damn sure that's what you'll become again. Now get the hell out of here you sick disgusting worthless piece of shit!" I roar as she cowers in the chair, she immediately bolts from the room. By the time I'm done no one, not even the flies, will want to be around her.

"Why Christian? How could you think she was helping you?" He seems to have aged ten years.

"Because I became better. I was heading down a dark path."

"She didn't help you. How could beating you black and blue help? She made you scared of her, that's why you stopped the fighting and drinking because you didn't want her to beat you. Tell me are you happy with your life? All those years were you ever happy?" He looks at me as if I grew a second head.

**Christian**

"…Tell me are you happy with your life? All those years were you ever happy?" She asks me and I don't know what she means. Happy? Was I ever happy? The only time I was happy was with Ana. What she made me feel I have never felt in the past.

"When were you the happiest Christian?"

"With Ana." I immediately respond that's a no brainer. She makes me happy, happy wouldn't be able to describe how she makes me feel. And I ruined it because of what I was led to believe by Elena.

"Taking advantage of a confused boy isn't helping you Christian. If it did you wouldn't be scared to let people in, to get to know the caring man you try to hide behind those walls. If she helped you, you would let the people who love and care feel what it is to get a hug from you, to know that you love them back. She didn't help you Christian, she made things worse." She's right. I'm just as troubled as a teen, maybe even more. How could I not see that? How could I be blind to this? She didn't help me, the only thing she helped me was to suppress those issues.

"You've let her control you all these years." What? Impossible.

"That's not true." She shakes her head.

"Yes it is. Why haven't you had a real relationship with a woman?"

"She's told me love is for fools. And I do have a type of relationship with women."

"So does that make me a fool? Does that make your father a fool to be in love with me? How did you find these said women?" She makes a valid point. Damn Elena.

"No. Fuck. I don't know how to say this.'

"I know about the BDSM life you've been living and hiding. Plus nothing you can say now can shock me." She knows! Ana must have told her.

"She told you didn't she." I can't let Ana run around telling people this.

"Yes. I pushed her into telling me when I treated her badly. I owe her an apology." Treated her badly? What did she do? She forced Ana into telling her?

"I accused her of ruining you when I found you earlier, but now I know she was making you better."

"And because of what I thought was right I ruined it with her."

"No because of Elena controlling you, you let it ruin your relationship with Ana. She controlled you and you let her." She did control me, why didn't I see it. When she would give me the list of compatible submissives, she was essentially controlling who I contracted. The lunch dates we had, she was feeding me lies, feeding me bullshit. She was making sure I stayed in the palm of her hand, made sure she kept her grasp on me. And when Ana came into my life, it broke her spell over me. Crumbled the control she had on me. No wonder she hated Ana and made it her mission to ruin our relationship. Made it her mission to feed the bullshit to Ana about not being able to satisfy me. It's all clear now. Elena was losing the control she had over me.

"You finally see it now, don't you?" My mother asks me. I have no words so I just nod. I'm a complete idiot. I pushed the best thing to happen to me away because of what I thought was right.

"Why do you feel the need to punish these women? I noticed how Annalisa and Ana look-alike, is it because they look like her. Like your birth mother." How can she be calm talking about this with me? I feared that when she found out she would be ashamed, repulsed by me. Yet she's sitting her talking about this like she's asking me about the weather.

"Yes. All of them look like her. Petite brunettes are my type. I punish them for what she did to me, for what she let happen to me." It's her fault I have these scars, physical and emotional scars.

"Christian, it wasn't her fault. Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe it was the circumstances she was dealt with. She was a teenager when she had you; she had no family after they disowned her. She had nowhere to go. They didn't have the resources like teenagers have now if they end up in her situation. She tried the best she could with what she had and unfortunately she became dependent on someone who used her and didn't care for her. It's heartbreaking that you had to go through what you did but you can't blame your mother for something she had no way of controlling." I've never thought about that I was always quick to blame Ella for what happened; I always assumed she was aware of the abuse and let it happen because she didn't care. Was her suicide a way for her to save me? If she hadn't taken all those pills where would I be? I would've never been saved by the angel sitting in front of me, my voice of reason. Would I be dead or alive? With Ella's suicide I was given another chance to have a better life and I let that evil bitch ruin it and I let her ruin it the longer I stayed connected with her.

"I see you have a lot of things to think through and process so I think I should be going. Today has been a tiring day to say the least." She admits as I stand with her. She's right I do have a lot to process; I think I've realized more with her than with Flynn and I pay his ass!

"Yes it has and I'm sorry you had to find out about this. I know you must be disappointed in me."

"Honey you're not the one I'm disappointed in, you were just a child. I just wished you would have come to me. But what's done is done and all we can do is move forward and right the wrongs we've made." I immediately think of Ana.

"You're right mother; I'm starting to wonder why the hell I have Flynn when I have you." I remark trying to lighten the mood, which works because I see her smile again. With a kiss on my cheek she turns to leave, she's right today has been tiring. I make one last call that will finally release me from Elena.

"Mr. Walker, this is Christian I need you to liquidate all assets for Esclava immediately, I will no longer be partners with Elena Lincoln."

**Hours later at Elena's house…**

She'd been accused of molesting her favorite boy toy, accused of destroying someone she helped create and mold. Accused by someone who can easily ruin her social status and as if that wasn't enough, _he_ ended all ties with her. She, who had helped _him_ when he was calling out for help, she, who showed _him_ about control. How could _he_ do this to her? He owed her everything, if it wasn't for her, _he _wouldn't be the CEO he is now. It is because of Elena Lincoln that he is The Christian Grey, so if he thinks he can toss her aside he is gravely mistaken.

"EIGHT!" Isaac calls out as Elena brings down her favorite cane on his back. All the rage she feels comes down on the poor boy's back with every blow.

"NINE!" He shouts again, but this time the cane snaps and a piece of it stabs Elena in the eye. She screams clutching it as it gushes blood, Isaac doesn't know what's happening since he's restrained and blindfolded, isn't able to witness her stumble backwards as she steps on the used condom on the floor slipping and impaling herself through her throat with a cane, the one she always used on Christian.


	8. That bitch Cray!

"So are you ready to step on New York ground?" Gideon asks me blocking me from getting off his jet. Ever since Peter announced our descend I've been bouncing in my seat.

"Yes now move!" He laughs as I push him aside and barrel down he steps. It's nighttime when we land, the cool breeze stings my cheeks as he wraps me in his jacket.

"Nights are colder here but you'll get used to it." He says walking us to a waiting Bentley with another tall man dressed in a suit holding the door open.

"Ana this is Levi Smith, he will be your driver and security detail." Babysitters. This is what I was trying to get rid off, he's just like Christian. Maybe this is a bad idea.

"Nice to meet you." I say extending my hand to him. He politely shakes my hand but doesn't say anything only smiles.

"Why do I need a babysitter?" I ask peeved. Gideon looks at me and shakes his head.

"Ana. Do you really think I'm going to let you run around NYC alone?"

"I can take care of myself. I want to drive and live a normal life."

"Fine. I'll give you a week. You drive yourself and go where ever you want alone." I was not expecting that. I was ready for an argument but not this.

"Really. No one following me?"

"Nope. You want to do what ever you want, fine do it." He says before focusing his attention to his blackberry. I'm left speechless by his okay-ness, if I was dealing with Christian he would have a coronary and tell me I don't care about my safety and how there's lunatics everywhere. Gideon just agreed, didn't even fight. This is totally new.

**GiDEON-**

If she thinks she can last driving on the streets of New York, she'll be in for the shock of her life. I don't even drive and I was born and raised here. I don't even want to think how she'll find places without a phone, unless she's an expert at reading maps. Oh my little Anastasia you'll be in a shock of a lifetime. Glancing at her I see a pleased smile on her face. That won't be there for long.

"How exactly do you plan on getting around? You don't know where anything is." I ask her, she frowns realizing I'm right.

"I can get a map. I'll find a way." She quickly answers.

"Would you like your number to be unlisted when I buy you a phone?"

"I don't need you to buy me anything. I can manage on my own." She huffs crossing her arms.

"Ana sooner or later you're going to have to swallow your pride and ask for help."

"I don't need help with anything." God she's fucking stubborn as a fucking mule.

**Ana- **

"Fine." He snaps getting back to his blackberry. What is it with men always wanting to help? Do I look like a poor helpless girl? I can manage on my own. I'll show Gideon I don't need his babysitters or his help. And he can take his little pride speech and shove it.

We pull up to a huge building and another suited man comes up opening the door. How many of these does he have?

"Come on we're here." He says, he doesn't move to help me out since he's almost to the entrance. At least he holds the door for me. I follow him to the elevator and inside he pulls out a key.

"Do you want a key or would you rather find your own way up." He's not looking at me and I can tell he's pissed by the way his jaw is twitching. His blackberry pings before I can answer.

"What… no… I said no… I'm done… no goodbye Corinne." Who the hell is Corrine?

"Gideon-"

"What." He snaps and I decide to ask him about this Corrine later.

"Nothing."

"The penthouse is three different floors, in the morning I'll show you around unless you want to figure it out yourself. All your stuff is in the master room on the 75th floor, the other bedrooms are on the 74th floor." He explains. Three floors. This place must cost a fortune. The doors open and he steps out into a gallery area before entering the bedroom.

"This is the master bedroom, the bathroom is to your left which leads into the closet and to your right is a sitting area. There's a terrace on each floor that wraps around. Do you have any questions?" He asks.

"Why is your inheritance important? Don't you have enough money?" I curiously ask, he's just as rich as Christian so I can't understand why we would want more money

"It's not the money I want; it's more the properties and businesses. I have ideas for those that I'm eager to start; the money is an added bonus. I'm planning to give you the money anyways." With that my eyes bug out.

"What? You can't do that. It's your money."

"And what do you plan to pay your father's house with?" He has a point but I'm sure I won't need a ridiculous amount of money to do so.

"After you told me about his situation I looked into it and the amount he told you isn't true, the actual amount is three times more." I should be pissed he went snooping but my shock outweighs my anger.

"He lied to me." I whisper

"He didn't want to worry you. Don't be angry with him." He's right but it still hurts that my dad would lie.

"Yea I guess you're right but I still can't accept all the money."

"You can and you will. I assume you have a hefty amount in school loan to pay. Use the rest to pay that and keep whatever is left for you for putting up with me for a year."

"To pay me off you mean?" I spat angrily at him, I feel like he's paying me off like some tramp.

"No that's not what I meant and don't you ever put words in my mouth." He hisses before exiting the room slamming the gallery door behind him. Jumping at the bang I feel ashamed. Me and my big mouth. I know I should run after him to apologize but decide on letting him calm down first.

**Christian- Back in Seattle**

"Kate do you know where Ana is?" If any one would know it is her. She sits perched on the counter swinging her legs.

"No I don't know."

"I know you do, now tell me." I don't have time for games.

"I don't know. I don't know why you're bothering. Or what you see in her." She jumps off making her breasts bounce and I realize she doesn't have a bra on. Does this girl have no shame? I back away as she comes towards me, a wild look in her eye. I have a feeling I need to get out of here.

"I never did like her. I was only friends with her because she's smart, not every teacher would give me an A for a blow job, so I kept her around so she could 'help me'." Is she fucking serious? This bitch is crazy and I need to get the hell out of here.

"I can't believe you would do that to her, she calls you her best friend."

"That's her fault, I hate her! I'm glad she's out of the way. Now I have you all to myself." She starts unbuttoning her shirt still walking towards me. Quickly turning around I bolt to the door when she trips me.

"No! You're not leaving! I finally have you and you are not running away!" She shouts standing over me as I try to stable myself.

"I hated the fact I had to send her to interview you but I couldn't let you see me like that. How could you fall in love with me coughing and sneezing all over the place? My hatred blossomed when I found out you two became and item! How could you fall in love with someone like her? You deserve someone like me not a pathetic thing like her." She's fucking mental! Why do I always attract the psychos? Is it the fucking copper hair?

"You're with Elliot." I need to distract her so I can leave. Fuck! Why didn't I send Taylor!

"I was only with him to be closer to you! Now that she's gone so is he, there's nothing in the way, we can be happy, I can make you happy." She says as I slowly get up. She's watching me like a hawk, I need a plan.

"You're right Kate you're the one for me." Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree, she flings her arms around me and tries to kiss me, for once I'm happy I'm 6'3.

"I want you to fuck me Christian; I want you to make me yours." She purrs pressing her naked breasts to me.

"Okay, but not here. Go to your room and wait for me. I need to tell Taylor he can leave." She looks up at me trying to see if im lying. I need this plan to work.

"Please baby?" I whisper caressing her cheek with my hand. Leaning into it she nods and turns heading to her room. Once she's inside I bolt to the door, taking two steps at a time. Taylor seeing my panic has the car ready in reverse.

"Sir?" He questions as he pulls out of the parking spot.

"She's fucking crazy!"

**Isaac- **

My arms are numb and my thighs are on fire. I've been in his room for hours and I know for a fact this sick bitch is dead. Where the fuck is Lucy? I knew I shouldn't have come here, I had a feeling something was wrong by the way she was yelling. This is a fucking nightmare. Subbing for this demented bitch was a nightmare. I only stayed because she knows how to give head like no other. Her pussy on the other hand was meh. She knew how to fuck but overtime she would call out Christian's name and her shit was stretched out beyond repair. Unlike Lucy, her sweet pink pussy is so fucking tight. So fucking edible.

"Isaac?" I hear her sweet voice coming from behind me then I hear her scream. God that girl has a pair of lungs on her.

"Lucy baby, don't look at it. Come over here and untie me." I hear another voice. It must be Maria.

"Holy shit! Isaac what happened!" She shrieks as Lucy takes the blindfold off.

"The cane broke and she fell. The rest I don't know." I turn around and gasp at the sight. Elena lying on the floor with a cane protruding from her neck. Lucy starts untying me while Maria takes pictures of Elena and her room.

"What are you doing Maria?"

"Taking pictures you know how much I could get for these. Karma is a bitch. If I were the both of you I would start taking from her before the cops show up."

"She's right Isaac." Lucy adds and I agree. I start telling her what to take before Maria puts her acting skills to use with her 'frantic' call to 911**.**


	9. Truths

Roaming through the penthouse I find Gideon's study and him inside. I should apologize for my behavior and he's right, living in a big city I am going to have to let people help me but like he said my pride gets in the way.

"Gideon?" He's sitting at his desk rubbing his temples when he looks up.

"Ana? It's late, what are you doing up?"

"My body is still on Seattle time I guess." I reply sitting in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Yea it might be a few days before you get used to the time difference." He offers as he gathers some spreadsheets together.

"What are you working on?" I ask curious about what he does.

"Making sure numbers add up and that no one is stealing from me. I'm trying to get some stuff done before we head out."

"We wouldn't want that. Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to get married on the beach, so that's where we are going." He replies with a side smirk.

"A beach? Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." His phone rings just as I'm about to answer, he scowls at the caller id.

"What… I told you no… goodbye." He says slamming the phone down.

"Who was that?" I ask. Whoever it was I take it they don't get the meaning of the word no. He continues to rub his temples, I'm pretty sure he has a headache.

"Someone who won't leave me alone."

"Is it Corrine?" His head snaps up at the mention of her name.

"How do you…"

"You said her name in the elevator when you basically told her to fuck of. So who is she and is she going to be a problem?" He sits back in his chair pushing back his sleeves and I see the beginnings of a tattoo on his left arm. I wonder what else he has under that black dress shirt. Does he have more tattoos? What would his tattoo feel like?

"If I tell you, promise not to judge me."

"Promise." What would she be, his fuck buddy?

"We have a sexual type of relationship. When ever I had an itch that needed attention I would call her to scratch it. Pretty much we were fuck buddies." Yep I was right.

"And when was the last time you two had sex?"

"A month ago, but it wasn't sex, she gave me head in one of my cars."

"Have you done anything with her here in your penthouse?" Maybe I can bleach the places they fucked. Get rid of her skanky germs.

"No. she has never been here. I have a place where I would take her. And others." Others. He has more skanks? This is Christian all over again. Are all men whores?

"You have a fuck pad? What other women have you been with?"

"Why would you like to know?" He asks eyeing me curiously.

"If I'm going to be married to you and you have skanks running around I want to know who they are. I won't be caught off guard by them."

"Okay fair point. Corrine is the only one I've fucked on more than once. Fuck buddies like I told you. The others have been a few one nighters, no names where exchanged so I would be able to tell you but they were in Vegas. Then there are the others who want to be fucked by me. Don't look at me like that, it's true." I can't believe he said that. Arrogant bastard.

"Come by my office, you'll see what I'm talking about. By the way I have never fucked anyone who works for me, past or present. There's also someone else. I have never done anything with her. Her name is Madge. I'm pretty sure she's in love with me."

"Alright. So Corrine and Madge. But why is Corrine calling you?"

"Because she wants to fuck. Why else would she call." He answers shrugging.

"And you don't want to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No." I state. I'm not going to be played for a fool.

"I bet they're going to hate me when they find out I snag the love of their lives." I tease. Hating bitches. He laughs a deep belly laugh.

"Oh princess, but I'm sure you can handle them." He adds holding his stomach.

"Look I want to apologize for my behavior earlier especially about the money thing. I'm not used to people giving me things just because. Everything I had or have I bought with my hard earned cash."

"I'm sorry too, maybe I could have gone about that another way but you need to understand that if we are going to be married you are going to have to be comfortable with money and having everything you can imagine at your fingertips. I'm a very rich and powerful man Ana, and I need you to be confident and comfortable with that."

"I know I'll try to be patient. This is all new to me." I reply and his phone rings again but this time he doesn't scowl. Guess Corrine got the hint.

"Cross… What?… Was he able to find anything?… Okay… good… Keep me posted." He says ending the line. I want to know who _he _is but from past experience trying to get information from certain people was like pulling teeth. Getting out of my seat he starts talking.

"Christian has people trying to track you down." Track me? I thought I made it clear to him when I told him to leave me alone. _Maybe he realized I was lying, that you still love him._

"So is he going to barge in any moment?"

"No, his people haven't found you yet, but you know they will. You can't hide forever, just how you can't hide the fact that you still love him."

"I don't."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter. I saw how your eyes lit up when I mentioned his name. You still love him Ana." He says. I pull my knees to my chest, curling up in a ball.

"Fine. I love him but we aren't compatible. I can't be what he needs." I whisper picking at the lint on my leggings.

"A submissive." I freeze at that word. How would be know about that? Does he know about Christian's lifestyle?

"I know he's into the BDSM lifestyle. Back when I attended Harvard with him I would sometimes see him in one the exclusive clubs with a blond woman, which I'm guessing was his Dom by the way she paraded him around on his leash." Leash? That bitch had him on a leash and he let her? My mind is racing at Gideon's revelation but something that stands out is Gideon being at that club.

"Are you into that lifestyle?" I mumble staring into his blue eyes.

"Not like you think. I like having control when it comes to sex but I don't inflict pain to gain pleasure. Taking a cane, flogger or belt to a woman screams abuse to me, unless she wants me to spank her then that's a different ball park. I like my women to submit to me during sex so I can give them the pleasure they never had."

"So you don't tell them what they can wear or eat or how many hours they should sleep?"

"No. I'm not going to control your every moment like I'm assuming he did if that's what you're asking. If I control your life how will you be your own person? You won't have to worry about me doing that although I will make suggestions and you really don't have to worry about the sex thing." So he isn't expecting me to sleep with him? A part of me feels disappointed.

"He tried controlling everything said he needed it, I didn't like it. I couldn't do anything without running it past him first and if he said no it meant no. He always needed to know where I was and if he felt it was unsafe he would have his security escort me out. I was embarrassed when I was out with friends, I hated it. I tried to be a submissive because I wanted to be with him but I knew deep down that I wasn't."

"Why did you leave him if you love him?" He inquires, I don't know if I should tell him about it but we've talked about a lot already.

"I told him I loved him." He shakes his head and gives me a sad smile like he knows what's coming next.

"He dragged me to his playroom, he became cold and distant. He hit me with a paddle on my ass; he hit me seven times before he asked me how I could love him then added three more. I told him I still did and then he told me to leave like yesterdays trash." Deep, gut-wrenching sobs tore through her chest and convulsed her small body as she remembered that day. Gideon didn't make any attempt to stop her from crying all he did was pick her up, sat in the chair with her on his lap as she cried. He held and rocked her until her crying subsided when she fell asleep. He knew this is what she needed, to let it all out and grieve the loss of her love, a love that wasn't given a chance by the bastard Christian. He knew he was a cold bastard but to hit a lovely young lady like Anastasia because she falls in love with you is unbelievable.

"Don't worry Ana I won't hurt you like he did." He whispered to her as he carried her to bed.

**XXXXX**

"Have you found anything out on who Ana was with?" Christian asks his head of security.

"Gideon Cross, CEO of Cross Industries based in New York." Taylor responds handing Christian the background file on him.

"No wonder he looked familiar." Christian remembered Cross from his days at Harvard, he hated him then and hates him now. Cross was Harvard's golden child, he could do no harm because of who his father was. He was untouchable and used it to his advantage, he could get away with murder and no one would bat an eye. He would see Cross at the clubs Elena would take him to and from what Elena would tell him, Cross was more twisted than him. If Elena's words were true and if Ana is with him she's in danger.

"What about Ana? Have you found out where she is?"

"No. We haven't located her. Mr. Cross left to New York alone. The day after the charity event she placed a call to her father Ray and that's the only call we could trace. If he is hiding her he's doing a remarkable job." Christian fury grew at Taylor's words.

"Send someone to follow Gideon. I need to know if Ana is with him."

"Yes sir and Sawyer had informed me that Isaac Carter is requesting to see you, says he has an important matter to discuss with you." What the fuck does Elena's sub want? Is he her way to getting to me?

"Find send him up."

"Mr. Carter to what do I owe this visit?"

"I have some things that I'm sure you would want." He answers handing me a large manila folder and flash drive. He's fidgeting as I open the folder pulling out pictures that I never imagined seeing again. Now I understand his nervousness.

"Where did you get this?" I'm furious, who else has seen these pictures.

"She's dead."

"What?"

"Elena's dead. I found them when I was looking for things that could link me to her."

"She's dead? When? How?" He explains how she died during their scene after the confrontation with my mother. My stomach churns thinking about her and Isaac having to be stuck with her corpse.

"And you happened to stumble upon these?"

"Yes, me and a two other workers decided to help ourselves to some of her things before the cops were called. I found these when I ransacked her office, I figured you wouldn't want the cops to find these. Those are all the photos I found of you, I don't know what's on the flash drive but it had your name on it."

"So you don't have one stashed for safe keeping?"

"Like that would be a good idea trying to black mail you. I'm not stupid Christian." He says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fair point. Thank you for bringing these to me and if you ever need anything-"

"There is something, would you be able to make a reservation at Dorsia?"

"Dorsia? Do you know how hard it is to get in?" That's the most élite restaurant here in Seattle, they don't let anyone in.

"Yes but you're Christian Grey. A table for two, 7pm for tomorrow." He states.

"Okay fine." I reply picking up my cell phone I dial the restaurants number.

"Hi this is Christian Grey I want a table for two 7pm tomorrow… Yes Christian Grey… Thank you." I say to the girl on the other line.

"Thank you very much and this conversation never happened." He adds pointing to the folder and drive on my desk as he turns to leave. If Elena's dead, cops have must be investigating her death and I need to know if there is anything else that can damage me.

"Welch I need you to access Elena's computer and destroy anything that can tie her to me and to Isaac Carter." I explain while I'm plugging in the flash drive and over a hundred videos pop up on my screen of the scenes I was involved with Elena. My stomach churns as I scroll down then Taylor bursts into my office.

"Sir we found her!"


	10. Rule 1- No Skanks

After waiting an hour for the jet we're in the air heading to New York. Taylor got a tip from a young woman that she seen Ana with Gideon, an apparent disgruntled employee. He wasn't able to find out where she is or went, but at least now I know where she is I just have to narrow it down to where in New York. I need to find her and bring her back, get her away from Gideon. So the first place we're heading to is his penthouse, I doubt he would bring her out here and just let her fend for herself. Ana's so naïve she wouldn't last here in New York by herself, she may think she can but I doubt it. And Gideon being the monster he is, is a great danger to Ana. He's into the same lifestyle as me and by the way he handles his business he's more fucked up than me. Plus he can't have what mine, Ana may say she doesn't love me but I know she does.

"Sir what do you plan on doing when you find her?" Taylor asks me.

"Bring back to Escala where she belongs." He frowns at me looking disgusted and disappointed.

"Say what you're thinking Taylor."

"That you don't deserve her and maybe she's better off in New York away from you." He replies getting up and moving away from me.

**ANA**

I wake up to a beeping alarm clock and my hand smacks it off. Stretching I notice I'm in a huge bed, Gideon's bed. This bed is comfortable, I wonder how he manages to get up in the mornings. I feel like my body is getting back to normal after being confused with the time changes. since I want to explore New York I get up, gather my clean clothes and head to the shower.

"Holy mother of baby Jesus!" I gasp taking in the massive bathroom. This is twice the size of Christians! It has a freaking Jacuzzi in the floor like in Scarface for crying out loud. How much bathroom does one person need? I suddenly feel intimidated to use the shower with all the knobs on the wall.

"You got this Steele." I mutter turning a few knobs.

After an eternity figuring out the shower I managed to actually shower. I haven't heard anything from Gideon so he must be asleep or working. I'm betting on the latter so I head downstairs to his office and sure enough he's in there yelling at someone.

"What do you mean he's flying here?" He shouts into the receiver and immediately Christian pops in my head. Why can't he let me be? He kicked me out of Escala like I didn't matter so why is he doing this? Entering his office he motions for me to cover over and sit. If this were Christian he would have told me to leave.

"How does he know?… WHAT!" He shouts scaring me. He mouths sorry to me when he sees me jump.

"Fire her and make sure she pays for breaking the NDA she signed." He orders hanging up.

"Who's getting fired?" I ask.

"Yelena. Apparently she told a Jason Taylor that you came with me." That bitch.

"So he's the one who is flying here then?" I ask and he nods.

"He doesn't know that you are here with me but he knows you're in New York."

"So he's going to barge in here any time now."

"Jackson will call if he does show up. I have a room I can hide you in?" Room? The last time I was shown a room it turned out to be a playroom.

"What kind of room?"

"A panic room." He gets up and walks toward the bookcase behind him. Pulling a book the wall moves to reveal a secret room. I follow him inside, there's a panel of monitors that show every room in the penthouse even the entrance and garage. Shelves with supplies and a small couch.

"This is like a spy room." He laughs

"Yea I guess. This room isn't listed on the plans so no one knows its here outside of security, us and the housekeeper. So you can hid here if he does show up. If you want."

"Alright. I'll take you up on this if he shows up." He leads me out back to his desk.

"There's some things we need to talk about before things move forward. I want to ask you one more time if you're sure you want to go through the marriage plan."

"Yes Gideon I'm sure." I reply, he's asked me this almost every minuet.

"Okay. So now I think we need to go over some rules." He says as he hands me a piece of binder paper and pen.

"Rules? I'm lost?"

"We are going to write a contract."

"For our marriage?" He nods pushing up his shirt sleeve showing his tattoo.

"How big is your tattoo?" I ask, he smiles and takes off his shirt and oh my! This man works out! He has a six pack with a well defined V with bulging veins, big strong arms and chest. On his left pectoral is the intricate tribal tattoo that runs down his left arm. My mouth waters looking at this specimen.

"Did that hurt?"

"A little but it took forever." He replies putting his shirt back on.

"Okay, so about these rules." I start off clearing my throat.

"Yes, since this marriage isn't a normal one I thought it would be a good idea to have something in writing with what we can and can't do."

"I would have thought you already had something like this outlined and ready for me to sign." I reply.

"A marriage between two people is about equality. Even if this marriage is "fake" and yes I could have handed you a printed out contract but I want your input. What you think matters to me." He explains and I appreciate his words.

"Okay first thing on my list is no skanks. No fucking of skanks, no looking at skanks. No skanks." I say he smiles but he writes it down and I do too.

"That goes for you too. I don't want you looking, drooling, daydreaming about other men. Basically we will not have sex with other people while we are married." I nod writing that down.

"Second, I want to be able to do what I want, I want to be my person. Go where ever I want without having to ask for permission."

"You do realize that'll be hard once word gets out that we are married. You can do as you please but one thing I will not change is you taking security. That is non-negotiable." He adds and I agree.

"Okay I understand that but for my first time going out and exploring can I do it without security?"

"You want to venture out alone?" He questions. I nod, he shakes his head but agrees. I want to be able to experience New York on my own without someone hovering me. I know Gideon thinks I'll get lost, which I probably will but I still want to do this. I'm not sure when since Christian will be here, maybe I'll disguise my self.

We continue to discuss and add things to our list with us agreeing about everything but I know it'll change when I bring up the next issue.

"I want to work." He looks at me confused.

"Work? Why?"

"Because I want to work, to put my studies to use. I have a degree and I want to use it."

"What do you want to work in?"

"Publishing. I want to be an Editor." I state. He leans back in his chair pondering something.

"I'm thinking about buying publishing house and-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to run a huge company, I'm not cut out to be a CEO." He scowls.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, the publishing house is a small family owned business. It hasn't done well in a few years and the current owners are thinking of selling, cutting their losses and moving on. I have a meeting with them tomorrow and I would like for you to join me."

"I don't know anything about business Gideon, I'll be in the way." I reply.

"It'll be a learning experience Ana. I didn't know everything about it either when I started." He is right. It could be good to know how the other side of publishing works.

"Okay I'll go." I reply as his phone rings.

"Cross… Okay… Thanks Jackson." He gives me a look and I know what that means. Christian's here.


	11. Are you still sure?

"He's here isn't he?" I ask already knowing the answer. Gathering my pen and paper I walk to the bookcase.

"You sure you don't want to hear him out?"

"No I don't." He shakes his head mumbling 'stubborn women' as the wall moves, he hands me his paper before the bookcase goes back in place. I feel like a voyeur watching him on the monitor, and then I see Christian on the screen to the left he's in the elevator with Taylor who looks pissed. He's a man on a mission once the elevator doors open but Taylor lags behind him. Gideon's sitting calmly at his desk when Christian barges into his office.

"Well hello Christian." Gideon says his eyes locked on his computer screen.

"Where is she?" He demands walking swiftly to his desk and Gideon finally looks at him.

"Obviously not here." He answers coolly.

"I'll have my men search every room. I know she's here." Christian roars, not once does Gideon flinch. This is the first time I've seen someone who isn't intimidated by the wrath of Christian.

"Go for it, but you won't find her here." He replies but I start to panic remembering my things are in his bedroom.

"You need to stay away from her."

"Why should I?" He counters.

"Because you're more fucked up than me. Have you told her everything about your past? Told her about the dark twisted Gideon Cross? How she's in danger being with you?" His words laced with hatred. How is Gideon dark and twisted?

"I may have a fucked up past but at least I won't beat her and get off on it? You still enjoy the club scene from your Harvard days? Are you still letting that blond put you on a leash and parade you around, pet?" Christian blanches at his words; his confidence is out the window.

"I think you and your side kick should leave." He says.

"I'm not leaving without her." Christian exclaims as Jackson and Levi enter the room. Taylor takes that as their cue to leave.

"Let's go Sir." He says dragging him by his arm. I see them enter the elevator and Christian starts banging his fists against the door. Why is he doing this? Why is he concerned about what I do and who I'm with? He wasn't concerned when he threw me out of his penthouse. He wasn't concerned about my feelings when he was dragging me off to his playroom or when he was bringing the paddle down on my ass. He wasn't concerned for me then but now that Gideon is in my life he now cares. And he has the nerve to tell Gideon that I'm in danger being with him. Hello pot my name is kettle. He has no right coming here acting all 'Concerned Christian' I now care about you. He's only acting like this because I'm no longer with him, he can't control me anymore. The door opens with Gideon standing jaw tense; I can tell he's mad.

"You heard everything?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. You don't have to explain if you don't want to." I know he's referring to the dark twisted fucked up past Christian mentioned.

"I have to. It's only fair that you know exactly what you're getting into before you say yes." He's aged before my eyes. Whatever it is has scarred him profoundly. I take my seat back across from his desk waiting for him to be ready.

"There's a reason why I like to have control during sex." He pauses. "Something happened when I was younger that forever changed me. I never thought something like that would happen to me. I was only a child. No one believed me they all thought I was making it up to get attention. Not even my mother believed me." He's starting to scare me with the way he's breathing and griping the chair. I slowly get up walk around the desk sitting in front of him and pry his hands from the chair placing them in mine. With the look in his eyes I know he's remembering what happened.

"You were sexually abused." I whisper and he nods squeezing his eyes shut.

"He said that's what I needed and after I came he said that I enjoyed it. I was confused, disgusted with it. He made me feel dirty. I couldn't stop it. I told my mother and she believed him when he said I was lying, that I was making it up. Then he would punish me for it. He would force himself on me and I couldn't fight him off, I was scared and weak. This went on for two months before he was transferred to another state." He explains opening his eyes I look into tortured blue eyes.

"You like control during sex because you weren't able to control that situation." He nods and I pull him to me hugging him tight. We stay like this for a while until his breathing steadies and his muscles relax.

"Why aren't you running?" He questions looking up at me.

"I know what its like to be abused by someone and have the person who is supposed to protect you dismiss your claims. One of my mother's husband who verbally abused me when she wasn't around. He would call me names; belittle me on a daily basis. When I would tell her she would brush me off because he would deny it. I think that hurt more than the abuse." I confess, I forgave her but I can't forget those months I spent with her.

"Does that affect you now?"

"Yes. I don't have the best self-esteem or confidence in my self. When I'm told I'm beautiful or smart in my mind I don't believe it because he would tell me I was ugly, stupid and useless every day. Does it affect you?" I ask and his shoulders slouch.

"I have nightmares and I act them out. That's why I have a huge bed and never sleep with anyone. I'm afraid if I do I'll hurt them." So he has nightmares too.

"Have you tried therapy now that you're older?" He shakes his head.

"Maybe it could help. Therapy helped me, before I stopped going."

"I don't know." He exhales placing his head on the top of my thighs as I run my fingers through his hair.

Why do I get stuck with the damaged ones? Christian was damaged by his mom's pimp leaving physical and emotional scars and now Gideon. He doesn't have physical scars but the emotional ones run deep and those are the worse. They stay with you, you can hide the physical ones have them erased but you can't erase the hurt, pain and betrayal you felt. You'll carry those till the end and those are the ones that do the most damage.

"You still want to marry me?" Gideon asks.

"I'm starting to think you don't want me to with all the asking." I reply twirling his silky black hair.

"I just want to make sure. I don't want you to feel trapped later on."

"I'm sure. You don't have any other secrets that is should know?"

"No. Do you?" He asks lifting his head. I shake my head.

"We're quiet the pair." He notes. He opens the top drawer taking out a small box placing it in my hands.

"Gideon…" I whisper opening the box and inside is a cushion-cut halo sapphire diamond ring with a split band. He kneels in front of me holding my hands in his.

"Are you still sure?"


	12. Body Guards and Grandfathers

"I need to find Ana! Find her Taylor!" I shout entering the hotel suite. I know she was with him, I should have searched the place but when he brought up Harvard it was like a punch to the gut. I've always tried my hardest to keep that life hidden and now knowing that he has something over me is unsettling. He can ruin me and so can Ana. Turning around I see Taylor sitting on the sofa.

"I told you to find her why are you sitting on your ass!" He doesn't flinch his intense gaze focused on me.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your boss and what I say you do!" I roar throwing my drink across the room.

"Why do you want to find her? So you can drag her back to your playroom and beat her?"

"That's none of you fucking business!"

"No. I'm not going to find her for you. You can go fuck yourself I fucking quit!" He shouts tossing his work blackberry, car keys, and key card on the coffee. Why is he leaving? He can't fucking leaving me.

"You can't quit! You need this job!" I reply if he quits he won't be able to pay his daughters tuition.

"I can and I don't need this shit. I've saved enough money to provide for my daughter."

"You signed a contract Jason." I growl, he stops and slowly turns around.

"Fuck you and your stupid contracts. I'm not your fucking submissive that you can bend at your will. I've seen and done some shit I'm not proud of while working for you. I've seen how you treat those poor girls like they're nothing but a vessel for your dick, how broken they look when you end their contract because they want more, how you suck the life from them little by little. I've heard their cries and pleas when I would have to drive them home after you kick them out. You think this is what you need, that this is how you should live? You hate what happened to you when you where younger and use that as your excuse. When it isn't Christian, I've had a worse life than you and you don't see me getting off on beating women and tossing them aside. I know all about what that pimp did to you and your mother and you know what, you're just like him. You beat women just like he did to your mother. You are the pimp and those women are your mother. Maybe _he_ is your father, a chip off the old block, like father like son. And you need to leave Ana alone she doesn't deserve to be broken like the others."

"Fuck you! You don't know anything! I'm not like him! And those women knew what they were getting into when they signed; they knew I didn't want more. It's their fault not mine! They knew exactly what I wanted from them and they consented! My mother didn't, it's different and that bastard isn't my father. I'm nothing like him. Why are you so fucking concerned about Ana? Do you have feelings for her, is that why? You think now is your chance to swoop in and take her?"

"You're fucking stupid. Are you hearing your self right now? Yes I have feelings for Ana, Father Feelings. I wouldn't want my Sophie to end up with a sick twisted son of a bitch like you and end up like broken tossed to the side like yesterdays trash. Like you did to Ana when she told you she loved you. How did you feel when you dragged her into your playroom? Did that make you feel better? Leave the poor girl alone and let her be happy."

"I can't leave her. She's mine! And he can't have her!" I shout kicking the coffee table when suddenly my face hurts and I'm on the floor. Taylor is standing over me fury in his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, she isn't yours. She's not a fucking possession, she's a person. A Person Christian and you need to treat her like one! Let me put it in a way you will understand. She isn't a company you can buy and take over only to place her in the file cabinet with the other companies. Tell me this, what do you feel for her?" He asks taking a seat on the sofa; I'm still on the floor clutching my nose. It's not bleeding but it hurts like hell. He's waiting for my answer but I don't know what that is. I feel something for her but I'm scared to figure out what it is. When she's around the control in my life slips away. That scares me. All my life I've had control over every situation. Well that's what I thought. Elena was controlling everything. I'm scared of the feelings I have for her but I don't want to let her go.

"You don't know what you feel for her, do you? What do you want with her? Do you only want her so you can tie up and fuck on the weekends? Because if that's it, you should let her be. You need to figure out what it is you want with her and until you do leave her alone. The more you go after her the farther you'll push her away." He says getting up and walking out the room.

What do I want from her? What do I feel for her? I don't fucking know! From the first second she's turned my world upside down and I'm not sure if I want to figure it out.

**ANA-**

Am I sure? Seeing Gideon on his knee with this beautiful ring makes everything real. Its one thing to say 'yes I'll marry you' but it's another when he's proposing. One year. Three-hundred and sixty-five days with him. Am I sure?

"Yes." I whisper, he flashes me a huge smile and places the ring on my finger. This sapphire is huge! And vibrant against my skin.

"There's no going back now." He says sitting back in his chair.

"Technically I still can. I haven't said 'I do' or signed any papers." I reply and his smile disappears. His expression is priceless and I bust out giggling.

"Anastasia that's not funny." He says seriously but his face says otherwise. My laughing dies down when a mischievous grin appears.

"You want something to laugh about?" He moving closer to me and I scoot back on the desk when he grabs me tickling my sides.

"Noo… Sttooppp!…. Pl…Please stop!" He continues tickling my sides despite me kicking and screaming.

"Now this is funny princess!" He's laughing; half of his desk is on the floor from me trying to get away. When he suddenly stops. Tears are streaming down my face and my stomach hurts from laughing. He's staring at something behind me; wiping my face I turn and see an older gentleman standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks raising his eyebrow and smirking. I flush in embarrassment at the awkward position me and Gideon are in. I'm on his desk and he's standing between my legs. From behind, I don't think this looks right. I can only imagine what he's thinking.

"No. Come in grandfather." Grandfather! Holy shit. This is even more embarrassing! What is he going to think when he finds out? Gideon helps me from the desk, his grandfather walks in taking a seat on the chair as Gideon places me on his lap.

"Who is this lovely young woman?" He questions.

"This is Anastasia Steele. This is my grandfather Frank Cross." Gideon says, he gives me a warm smile when his eyes focus on the rock on my finger.

"Pleasure to meet you and is there something you would like to tell me son?" He asks pointing at the ring.

"We're engaged." Frank leans back in the chair tapping his chin with his finger, his gaze makes me uneasy and when he speaks the air is sucked out of me.

"You were in a relationship with Christian Grey?"


	13. Lady and the Skank

How does he know this? Hardly anyone knew about this. I don't know what to say, he's waiting for a response.

"I saw a picture of the both of you at the WSU Graduation and I can tell by the way he looks you two were an item." He explains. I can work with that.

"We are friends. I had interviewed him for the school paper; he was congratulating me when the picture was taken." I reply in a steady voice. I feel Gideon give me a light squeeze of approval.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Gideon asks changing the subject. By old granddad isn't having it.

"And how do you two know each other?"

"From a long time ago." I reply remembering the story Gideon told me. Hopefully I can pull this off.

"Really? How did you meet?" Gideon didn't tell me that. Improvise Ana!

"One my eighteenth birthday. I and a few friends decided to go out to a club. That's where I met him. At first I didn't like his cockiness; he basically got on my nerves and wouldn't leave me alone. But finally he broke me down and I agreed to dinner." He's looking at me processing everything I'm saying. This man I intimidating, I can't imagine what would happen to me if he found out we were lying to him.

"And that's how our short-lived relationship began." Gideon adds and curiosity gets the best of Frank and I wish Gideon had kept his mouth shut.

"Why is that?" I feel Gideon grumble behind me. Yea you should have kept quiet.

"He asked me to marry him when I was getting ready to start my freshman year in college. I turned him down and he disappeared on me. He didn't let me explain why I said no. My calls, emails and texts went unanswered. After a year I gave up and put my heart away." I explain looking at Gideon; he's playing the part looking ashamed for 'disappearing' on me. We give each other a small smile when I feel his lips on mine. His soft lips gently caress mine leaving them warm and tingly when he pulls back.

"I guess she's the reason you were opposed to marriage then?" Frank asks I had forgotten he was here.

"Yes. My ego was wounded; the only girl I loved shut me down. I acted foolishly and I regretted it everyday. So when I saw her again I took that as a sign for a second chance and I took it." He explains to Frank and our little story sounds something from a book. Lost lovers reunite, the flame still burning like it did in the beginning.

"I am happy you two found each other. I can see the love you have by the way you two look at each other. There is only one problem." my senses are on high alert after that, surely we played the lovers role to a tee, so what is the problem. Gideon has a panic look in his eyes, he's probably thinking the same thing, that kiss should have sealed the deal.

"And what is that."

"Your mother. Once she finds out she'll make a big deal." I see his jaw muscles flex, he's pissed.

"She isn't going to find out. We're flying out to a private island to get married. Just us. She lost all her rights to care about me a long time ago."

"I agree with you but still son, she isn't going to let this go despite the fact you disowned her years ago. She'll do anything to weasel her way in, especially now that Ana is pregnant." My eyes bug out and I start coughing from the saliva that went down the wrong pipe. Gideon is patting my back and Frank is sitting enjoying the show. What the hell is he taking about?!

"I'm not pregnant." I state looking directly at him. Who does he think he is?

"Sweet heart, my wife gave me seven beautiful children so by the time we were on our third I could tell right away when she was with child and you my dear are with child. I also can tell that before this you didn't have a clue who my grandson was and neither did he. I know you better than yourself Gideon and I also know when someone is trying to play me for a fool. You and Grey aren't 'just friends' or else he wouldn't have marched in here like a mad man looking for you perhaps? I know why you're getting married to this beautiful woman Gideon and I'll let this pass. After sitting here and watching Ana I can see that she isn't like that slut you have around. Plus Ana here will keep you on your toes. You both have my blessing with this marriage." My jaw is on the floor after that. He saw right through our charade and said nothing, how he knew is a mystery. Gideon is stunned silent, the only movement is him blinking.

"Well I'll leave you two. It was a pleasure meeting you Ana and when you need someone to put Gideon in check don't hesitate to call me. I may be old but I'll still put the smack down on him." He says chuckling as he leaves. Jackson is waiting for him by the doors with a small smirk playing on his lips watching us. Even he knew we couldn't fool Frank Cross.

**CORRINE.**

Voicemail again! Why won't he answer me! I know he's back in New York from what Yelena told me, she then told me that he come back alone. He brought some souvenir home from Seattle; the bitch wouldn't tell me what it was.

_Gideon baby, I miss you xo- C_

Maybe that will help. I'm in need of him and his huge cock. That man can fuck and he's all mine. My pussy is throbbing thinking about how hard he fucks me, how he teases me relentlessly with his amazing hands. My phone beeps. I knew he couldn't stay away.

_We're done. - G.C_

"WHAT!" He can't leave me! If he thinks this is over he's wrong. I need Gideon and he needs me, although I need him more, well technically I need his money that's why I fuck him good. He keeps coming back and I continue living this lavish lifestyle his money provides. I redial his number but I'm sent to voicemail. Since he won't speak to me he leaves me with no choice but to go to his penthouse. I've never been there, for some reason he won't take me, he'll fuck me in my apartment or in one of this hotel rooms but never at his place or work place for that matter. He's banned me from showing up but desperate times call for this. Once I show up I'll seduce him letting him know what he'll miss and that he needs me. No one can fuck him like I can.

…

"Here keep that change." I hand the cabby a fifty when I arrive at Gideon's. With what I'm wearing he has to see me. I changed into red bandage dress that's one size too small so it cinches my waist and pushes up my tits, red suede sky high Louboutins and red lipstick. He loves when I wear this shade of red and suck him.

Turning the corner I duck when I see his grandfather taking to Jackson, that old man hates me. He's told Gideon many times to leave me, maybe that's why he sent me the text but that was over an hour ago. Even so he owes me an explanation and a fuck. He turns their backs on me and I make a bee line to his elevator. The ride up I'm bouncing like a school girl, my panties soaked from thinking of him fucking me on his desk. Once he does that I can slowly move in with him and I'll have him all to myself forever. And if that doesn't work I'll just get pregnant.

The doors open to a stone faced Levi.

"You're not allowed up her." Shit. I wasn't counting on this.

"But he asked me to come here." I reply batting my eyelashes and running my finger down his tie.

"No he didn't. Please step back inside and never come back."

"No. he needs to see me." I hiss pushing him but to no avail so I knee him and run towards his office when I see someone hugging up on my man.

"What the fuck Gideon!" I shout and she jumps but stays on his lap. Levi finally catches up to me.

"Sir I tried to get her to leave." He's panting and holding his crotch.

"That's okay Levi. I'll handle it."

"I'm not leaving Gideon that skank is!"

**ANA.**

So this is the infamous Corrine. I've seen better. I don't know who she's calling a skank when the only one here is her.

"Corrine leave, I've told you to never come to my home." He reminds her, his grip on me tighten when I tried to get up.

"No. why can't she leave? She gets the privileged of being in your home but I don't. You would rather have a skank here than me?" That's it I've had it. Clawing at his hands he lets me go.

"I'm not a skank you are and he told you to leave!" I shout standing up.

"You are! He's just going to fuck you and toss you while I'm the one he keeps coming back to and the one he's going to end up with!"

"Levi, get her out please!" He goes to grab her but the bitch it quick she's now standing on the other side of the desk. Gideon is still sitting back.

"You have no right to kick me out!" She hisses and I laugh.

"Obviously I have more right since Gideon brought me here while he only takes you to hotels since that's where you take hoes." She's starting to turn red and with her outfit she looks like an apple.

"You're going to sit back and let her talk to me like that?" She says to Gideon, he grabs my hip placing me back on his lap and I have a feeling he's using me as a shield.

"This is her house now so yes I am." Her expression is priceless. She's deathly pale now as she falls back on the chair. Levi comes up but when she senses him she gets away from him but he ends up grabbing her.

"Let go of me! Gideon You can't do this to me! I love you!" She's grasping at straws with that admission and Gideon knows it.

"You only love my money so get out!" He shouts shutting her up. Her shoulders slump in defeat and Levi walks her out but not before she turns around to face me.

"This isn't over you skank."


	14. Put your thinking cap on

"This is a damn disaster." I murmur rubbing my temples from the headache that's coming on. Gideon's pouring whiskey when he stops and chugs the bottle instead.

"This day needs to end already." He whines taking another drink.

"Its not even noon yet." But he's right too much has happened today from Christian to Frank and lastly Corrine. She was the worst and I can see why Frank dislikes her but I can't see what Gideon saw in her, she's pretty but her personality is hideous. He walks over and sits on the corner of his desk; I'm sitting in his chair.

"Are you pregnant?" He questions. I forgot about what Frank said.

"No I'm on birth control."

"That doesn't mean anything. Birth control is only 99% effective." He sounds like a damn pamphlet.

"Buy me a pregnancy test then. I'm not pregnant." I snap at him getting up walking out of his office to the elevators, inside it push the floor for the kitchen when he slides in before the doors close. We don't speak in the elevator or while I'm cooking, although I don't know why the hell I'm making him anything. You would know if you're pregnant. I haven't missed my period or felt sick. Maybe Frank is losing his touch and he's wrong. Stressing me out for no reason.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks handing me the plates for the turkey sandwiches.

"No."

"Yea you are." He replies walking back to the table.

"I'm not mad."

"Then what's wrong?" He probes taking a bite as I stare at my plate.

"I'm irritated with everything. Maybe I should think things through more." He's frowning.

"Okay." He replies, He finishes his meal before me and leaves me alone in the kitchen. At least he puts his plate in the dishwasher.

Today's events have put me in a tizzy. I thought this would be easy to follow through with. Marry Gideon play a happy loving couple in public and friends behind doors. Pay for my father's house and Gideon gets his inheritance, easy peasy. Everyone was supposed to be happy, happy, happy.

What I didn't expect was Christian flying over here acting like the white knight, Grandpa Frank to be okay with this and Corrine. That god awful woman. I would rather deal with Christian and his crazy subs than her crazy self any day. Hell even Elena would be better than her. Okay that was a lie.

Does he care about me or did he fly here because he's jealous and still thinks I'm his property that belongs to him and only him because I gave him my virginity. If that's the case then News flash. I don't belong to him. I don't belong to any one. Yes I have feelings for him and I do love him but how can a relationship work when we're on two completely different books. I want hearts and flowers, he wants to beat me and fuck. Our D/S relationship was different from the others but in a sense it wasn't. If only Christian treated me the way Gideon has, things would be different. Gideon hasn't tried to control every second of my life and he _wants _to hear what I think nor has he hidden anything from me. He communicates with me. In Gideon's office he was furious as if he had swoop in and stole me from him. That's not what I want. If he loved me or had any kind of feelings for me the paddle incident would have never happened or me being tossed out of his apartment. Both of these men are deeply damaged but what I don't understand is why one treats women better than the other. Yea Gideon has fuck buddies but he doesn't beat them or treat them like shit and he's easier going with people despite what happened in his youth, you would think he wouldn't trust people. With Christian he treats them horribly but makes it up by showering them with gifts and then he gets angry when women fall in love with him. He's caring in that way but refuses to acknowledge it. He has a good heart but years of being brainwashed by Elena overpower it. I tried hard to show him he isn't the monster he thinks he is. Everyone has a past some worse than others but that isn't an excuse. He can't blame the pimp and his mother forever, eventually he has to forgive them and move on. I tried to make him see that things don't have to be the way he was shown by her, I wanted my love for him to be enough but in the end it wasn't. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink.

Then there's Mr. Frank Cross. He let us think we were fooling him the whole time, he ended up playing us. What surprised me was when he said it was fine, that what Gideon was trying to pull was okay. If that's the case then he should just give him his inheritance and void the marriage bit but something tells me that man has something else up his sleeve. Then there the 'you're pregnant' part. He's losing his touch because I'm not pregnant I took my pills like clockwork and I still am even if there's no point now since I'm not going to have sex in a year. Would Gideon still marry me if I was pregnant by Christian? The way he asked me if I was sounded accusatory as if he thought I hid that from him.

Lastly Corrine. That bitch pissed me off. I don't know where she gets off calling me names. I need to find out what the deal is with her and Gideon since she believes they will end up together.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Cross wants you speak to you. He's in the master bedroom." Jackson says as I'm drying my hands by the sink.

"Okay thanks." I reply. After putting everything away I head to the master bedroom.

Gideon is sitting on the terrace with a brown paper bag on the table.

"You wanted to speak to me." I ask taking the seat across from him.

"Yea, I have a feeling you have some questions for me."

"I do. I want to know about your relationship with Corrine. Why was she so upset about me being here with you? I'm sure she knew about you and other women."

"I've known Corrine since Harvard; we were friends while studying there. Our relationship escalated to a sexual one two years after I started my business. We've carried on this relationship for the past four years. Yes she's known about the other women and according to her I've fucked half of the Tri State area and Vegas but in reality it's only a handful that I've been with. My work consumes about 90% of my time, that's why I've never had a serious relationship. The last one I had was during my sophomore year at Harvard. Corrine is always available to me; I don't have to charm her to sleep with her. The only thing I have to do is buy her what she wants. Plus she knows how I am during sex and what I expect. In short summary, she's easy."

"Do you shower other women with gifts and money?" I blurt out.

"No. The other women knew that it would be strictly a one night deal. We would fuck then be on our ways never to see each other again. Corrine is the only one who has received anything from me besides an orgasm. I think that's why she thinks we'll end up together because I treat her differently."

"How many women have you slept with?" He shifts in his seat, is the number that high.

"Fourteen." That's it.

"That's a low number. I thought it would be high with someone like you."

"It's low because of Corrine. The only time I would fuck other women was when I traveled away from the east coast." That makes sense.

"But did she have to be so nasty to me?"

"I've never seen her act that way. You weren't lady like either." He smirks.

"Yea, that wasn't my finest hour, she provoked me and I reacted, badly. I'm sorry you had to see that. Why haven't you brought her here? I think she was angrier about that."

"This is my sanctuary. I don't want it tainted by bring her here. Plus I know her and little by little her personal items would be next to mine if I gave her the green light to visit."

"Won't my things bother you then?"

"So that means you're staying?" Am I? No one knows about our plan to marry and already there's drama.

"Is your grandfather still going to make your marry? He wasn't mad about this charade." Gideon pulls on a clump of hair sighing.

"I called him with the same question. I don't know why but he wants me to marry and if I'm going to have a fake marriage that it better be with you. That man has something planned and I don't like it." Gideon has the same feeling; Frank Cross is up to something.

"Here, I want to give you this." lifting the bag he hands me an envelope. It's a letter from the bank that foreclosed on Ray's house. The amount is outrageous.

"You paid that much." I whisper reading it. He's helped me so now I have to help him.

"I agreed to help you whether you agreed or not to marriage. The bank was closing in quickly so that's why it's paid off so soon."

"But you said the money from the inheritance was going to pay for it."

"If we waited for that money your father wouldn't have a home. I couldn't let that happen." He's right the deadline for payment is two days away. Then he would have thirty days to vacate and who knows how long Frank would take to hand over the properties and money.

"I'll pay you back." He frowns shaking his head.

"If that's what you want, fine. Pay me back AFTER you pay off your student loans." Ray gets to keep his house, one less thing to worry about. Taking Gideon by surprise I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He startled but hugs me back.

"You're welcome princess." I bump into the table knocking down the bag.

"What's in the bag?" He looks embarrassed and if I'm not mistaken scared. He doesn't reply so I look inside and to my surprise there are five tests.

"I told Jackson to buy a test and he brings back five." He explains shifting in his chair.

"Would you still want me to marry you if I was pregnant?" I ask leaning against the table with the bag in my hands.

"That's up to you. I'm not going to force you to be with me but if you are you need to tell him." Then he'll flip out even worse than when I told him I loved him.

"I'm not pregnant, but to prove your grandfather wrong and to prove to you I'll take them." With the bag in hand we walk to the bathroom.

"I'll wait here." He says sitting on the edge of the bathtub as I walk to the toilet stall. Peeing on sticks is not that easy but some how I manage. After placing them on the flatten brown bag I wash my hands and Gideon starts the timer on his phone.

"Did you really need to pee on all five?" He jokes pointing at them and I punch his bicep.

"So you and Corrine are really done?" I ask turning away from the tests.

"Yea, I cut her off financially three weeks ago. When granddad told me to." He replies. Three weeks ago and she hasn't noticed yet.

"And the last time you two had sex?"

"A month ago like I said but it wasn't sex."

"She gave you a blowjob. Just making sure. Poor girl must be sexually frustrated with the way she acted."

"Is that the same for you? You acted in the same manner." He grins and I scowl.

"No its not. I'm not proud with how I handled things but I got tired of her calling me a skank when I'm not. And you should have said something, she's your fuck buddy not mine. All you did was sit on your ass."

"I apologize. Next time I'll fight my own battles." He replies with a smirk and the timer beeps.

"What does it say?" I ask still facing away.

"It says you're…


	15. Good ol' comfort food

"I need to see you tomorrow when I land."

"Land? Where are you?" Flynn asks me.

"I'm in New York. I came here looking for Ana. Can you see me tomorrow or not?"

"Yes. I'll clear the end of the day for you." He replies and we hang up.

I don't know where Taylor went after our conversation earlier. I tried calling him on his personal line but it goes to voicemail. The things he said are a wake up call, especially when he said I'm like the pimp. And I hate that.

Placing one last call to Taylor I head to the lobby. Exiting the elevator I find him sitting in the lobby reading the newspaper.

"I've called you like five times." He looks at me and goes back to his paper.

"Yeah I know."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Cuz I don't have too." He puts his paper aside and leaves for the doors.

"Well then I don't have to take you back to Seattle then." Take that Jason Taylor.

"Then you'll feel the wrath of Gail Jones and she cooks your food, knows her ways around knives and the best cleaning supplies." Huffing I follow him out into the waiting car and ride to the airport.

**0o0o0**

**ANA-**

Gideon and I are back in his office sitting at his desk. We decide to finish our rules for the marriage before we fly out tomorrow.

"Okay so what we have here is- Communication, Honesty, Fidelity, Mutual Respect and Acceptance- that seems to sum everything up." He reads from his monitor.

"Yep that seems about right." He prints out two copies; we each sign and date them. My stomach grumbles as he places his pen down.

"I guess that sandwich wasn't enough." He jokes helping me out of the chair we walk to the elevator to the kitchen.

"Nope, I need some real food. Are you hungry?"

"Princess, if there's anything else I love in this world its food." Well whats the first thing?

In the kitchen I walk to the fridge looking over everything. With my mind made up I take out butter, a bell pepper, celery, onions, ham and smoked sausage placing it on the island. Gideon I perched on one of the stools watching me. In the pantry I grab rice, tomato sauce, salt, ground red and black pepper and place those next to my other ingredients.

"What are you going to make?"

"WE are going to make some Creole Jambalaya." I reply handing him a knife and cutting board. I place the ingredients that need chopping in front of him.

"I take it I'm helping then."

"You are correct. Should I let Angus have EMTs on standby in case you cut your self?" He lets out a hearty laugh as he slices the green pepper perfectly.

"Oh princess, I'm a man of all trades." He replies winking. With him chopping I start cooking the ham and rice.

"And what about dessert?" He asks when I'm in the walk in pantry. Looking around I grab a few items.

"Mud brownies."

"If you keep cooking like this I might have to head to the gym twice a day." He teases.

"Well that's what happens when you have this amazing kitchen and a future wife who loves to cook." I wink back. He's chopping the onion and rubbing his eyes.

"Gideon Cross are you crying?" I say biting my cheek from crying.

"What? No I am not. Something is in my eye." He states rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"No I'm pretty sure you are crying. You know what they say when a man cries while cutting an oninon."

"I'm not crying and no I don't know."

"That he's a jealous man." I reply placing pecans on a cookie sheet.

"I am a jealous man but wasn't crying."

"If you say so."

"How did you learn to cook?" He asks putting the onion as far from him.

"My grandmother would watch me when my mom would go to work. She always insisted on eating nothing but home cooking. She was always happy cooking; she would sing and dance in the kitchen. A little by little I would help her until she would let me cook for her. How do you know how to chop veggies?" I reply examining the veggies, they're cut perfectly.

"My nanny. She said that if I learned one thing from all the years she cared for me she hoped it was how to cook. In my teen years I figured out why she wanted me to learn, she didn't think I would ever marry with my attitude so she didn't want me to starve." He answers chuckling.

"How was Gideon Cross as a teenager?" He snorts at some inside joke.

"I'll say this. If we were to have met then, your parents would croak if they found out we were friends." He replies bringing me over his perfectly chopped veggies.

"You were that bad?" He shrugs giving me a wink before getting the chocolate melted for the brownies.

"And you? What were you as a young girl?"

"You wouldn't have noticed me. I always had a book with me. I kept to myself, didn't have many friends in school. Complete opposite of you." I say poking his chest.

"A nerd and a bad boy." He grins elbowing me.

"Opposites attract." I add.

We finish cooking the jambalaya and move to the brownies. Gideon moves effortless in the kitchen; is there anything this man can't do? We talk more about our childhood; he makes fun of the music I listened to. I enjoyed Queen and Lynyrd Skynyrd; he preferred Metallica and Black Sabbath all the while moving in complete synchronization in the kitchen. This is what I would want in a real marriage. To marry a man who I can call my best friend where he treats me equal and lets me grow as a person.

"Ana?" Gideon's waving his hand in my face.

"What?" We're now sitting in this amazing six-foot deep red sectional eating the jambalaya; the TV is on playing Dark Knight Rises. I don't remember walking here, was I that zoned out?

"I asked if you would want to join me in the meeting tomorrow. Are you okay princess?" He's watching me carefully.

"Yea, I'm good. Yes I would love to join you; it will be a learning experience like you said." My response seems to pacify him and we return to watching Batman get his back broken by Bane.

"Don't worry he'll live." He says as I cringe at the scene. He starts talking like Bane and his impression is spot on. My sides hurt from laughing and that seems to egg him on more.

**…**

"Did you think I was pregnant?" We're in the kitchen again cleaning up before heading to bed. Gideon is drying the dishes with a dish towel.

"The thing is, my grandfather is always right about everything. So when he said that you were, yea I guess a part of me agreed with him."

"I guess Mr. Frank Cross is losing his touch."

"Yup and we have five negative test results to prove it."


	16. Fly high little birdie

At 6:30am the alarm goes off, I have to scoot towards the nightstand to shut it off. Groaning I cover myself with the comforter and as soon as I drift back to sleep the damn thing goes off again. 6:45 am, Throwing the cover I drag my self out of bed trudging to the bathroom and to my surprise there's a naked Gideon in the shower. I see his body move through the textured glass as he washes his chest. He's singing to himself and I feel like a peeping tom watching him but my feet stay rooted to the floor. Finally I move when he starts to turn; my heart racing and my cheeks heat up.

Why is he in my shower? Technically it's not mine, this room is his but I'm sure the bathroom in the room is just as nice. Plus all his toiletries are in there and his clothes in the closet. Even so he could have locked the door or left me a note _'Hey Ana, I'm taking a shower don't come in.'_

Shaking my head, trying to get the image of Gideon out, I step into his vast closet to find women's clothing, shoes and accessories in different styles and colors. I thought he said that he never had women over, so why does he have this? Curious, I looked through the wardrobe and every piece still has the tags on it.

"Good morning princess." I jump at his voice. He's standing in the doorway with a white towel around his waist. Droplets cover his chest and back; I know I'm staring but I can't help it. _'Look away Ana, look away'_ but it doesn't work, my eyes move to his tattoo when he has his back to me. It covers his left shoulder blade stopping at his spine. I can hear him talking but I'm focused on his tattoo, my eyes follow the designs swirling around his back and down his arm.

"You know it's rude to stare?" He asks turning around.

"I was only staring at your tattoo." I reply and he looks at his arm examining it.

"Usually women stare at my body not my tattoo." He adds and I shake my head.

"Yes of course, you have and amazing body blah, blah, blah." I say and he clutches his chest dramatically and falling to his knees. I can't help but to laugh.

"You've hurt me princess and you're laughing?"

"Oh you'll live." I pull him up and when he's on his feet his towel drops. He's standing naked in front of me with our eyes locked. The bastard is smirking at me, my face must be beet red and I really need to pee. Closing my eyes I let go of him and dash to the bathroom, his laughing drowns once I shut the door.

I took a shower after I peed and brushed my teeth since I could still hear him in the room and didn't want to face him. With a towel tightly wrapped around my I press my ear to the door. Silence. Taking that as a green light I open the door but stop when I see him sitting on the bed watching me.

"Um… can you like, go?" I ask closing the door a little. He laughs shaking his head.

"The clothes in the closet are new I had Claire, she works at Bergdorf Goodman; send over a few things to get you started. I don't know what you would wear so that's why there's an array of different things. Pick whatever you like and the rest will be sent back. Once we get back from our trip you'll have time to shop for whatever you want." He says before leaving. Another Christian but he does have a point, I didn't bring much clothing and what I did bring doesn't seem appropriate for a woman marrying someone like Gideon.

Hearing the ping of the elevator I know it's safe so I head to the closet. I can live in this closet. I don't know how I'll pick something out. Twenty minuets later I decide on black skinny jeans, white loose blouse with small black stars and hot pink Louboutins. My hair is for once working with me so it's in loose waves and I finish my look with simple makeup. I grab a black Burkin bag and transfer the contents from my carryon purse into it.

I step into Gideon's office at exactly 8am and like always he's yelling at someone on the phone. He's wearing a black three piece suit tailored perfectly to his body, white dress shirt with a gray striped tie. Noticing my presence he's ends the call grabs his black messenger bag.

"Ready?" He asks, I nod and follow him to the elevator.

"Nice bag." I tease stepping inside.

"Right back at you." He grins

"Is that your man purse?" He scowls glaring at me.

"It's a messenger bag Anastasia and it holds important documents." I laugh at his defensiveness and step out of the elevator following him to the car.

The drive to Cross Industries would be a short one if it wasn't for the traffic; anyone who can drive in this deserves an award.

"We're here." Gideon says giving me a hand as I step onto the sidewalk. Cross Industries is a sight to behold. Just like Gideon, this building demands attention. Walking up there's a group of people taking pictures in front, which I assume they must be tourists. Looking away I see the flash then Jackson dash towards them, Gideon pushes me inside the building escorting me to the elevators. He's on his phone once the doors close.

"What do you mean?… Damn it… Keep an eye out." He barks before ending the call.

"Paparazzi?"

"Yea and the bastard got away with a photo of us, mainly you." I know what that means. Soon I'll be over the internet with questions of who I am. Then the possible visit from Christian again. Is he still here in New York? Maybe I should speak to him and tell him to let me be. That I'm fine and he should move on maybe go back to the way things were before I came into his life. Would he do it?

"Good Morning Mr. Cross. Your 9am is waiting in the conference room." A young man says handing him his coffee. He thanks him and leads the way.

"Ready princess?" I'm not sure so I just follow him.

**…**

"I thought I told you to pack light." He complains as he carries my suitcase to the car.

"You wouldn't tell me where we are going." After the meeting ended he gave me a tour of Cross Industries before his next meetings. He made me sit in throughout all of them. It was like 'take your Ana to work day'. I did enjoy seeing him in action, sitting like a king on his throne negotiating with the commoners. Christian refused to let me watch him work when I asked him once. I would have liked to see what he was like, which fifty he was during his meetings.

Watching Gideon during those meetings made me feel better about accepting the position of CEO/ Chief Editor for Jensen & Sons publishing house. The meeting went well the current owners were ready to hand me the company when they heard I majored in English Lit. They said I could reach a different audience since I'm young. I think Gideon was hurt since they in sense called him old. We bounced off ideas of what they wanted to achieve but couldn't, I suggested branching out into different genres and adding eBooks to their list. I only agreed if Gideon would act as my mentor, he of course agreed so here I am twenty-two with my company. Well it's not entirely mine, Gideon's a silent partner in this but still I'll be running it.

"Is this flight going to take long?" I ask when we arrive at a private base.

"Yes, sort of. Depends if we take off right away and the weather of course." He replies walking up the steps. Instead of Yelena greeting us it's a red head holding a tray of champagne flutes.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Cross, Miss Steele." She says offering the flutes.

"Thank you." We reply accepting them. She's the opposite of Yelena, and I like her.

"Nice shoes." She whispers winking at me. Yep, I like her better.

**CHRISTIAN-**

After we landed I gave Taylor the day off after he dropped me off at Escala but he flips me the bird and reminds me that he no longer works for me before disappearing towards the staff quarters leaving me alone. I needed to be alone; for once I didn't feel like doing shit. I took a shower and crawled in to bed after. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the past twenty-eight years of my life wondering if things would be different if I had never succumbed to Elena. Elena who is now decomposing in one of those body farms. She had my mother listed as her next of kin and when she was informed Grace said that being donated to the body farm was her wish. So she's at a body farm, rotting.

She did help me in a way but then again if I would have listened to Grace, the same results would have been achieved. She tried to help me but I was too stubborn to accept it. If I could turn back time I would tell fifteen year old Christian to run when Elena kissed him.

**…**

I arrive at Flynn's office at 5pm when I get an email alert from Welch. Opening the link my breath is taken away at the stunning picture of Ana on my screen. She looks beautiful, very grown up but still the sweet innocent woman I know. I knew she was with him.

"So Christian, what is the purpose for today?" Flynn asks pulling out his notepad out as I sit.

"I've reanalyzed my life and I need your help in getting Ana back."


	17. OPA!

"Where are we Gideon?" I ask looking out the circle window. I haven't a clue where we are going all I see is ocean and land.

"You'll find out in time princess." He replies smirking from the seat across. Shaking my head in defeat I start eating my fruit salad as Gideon taps away on his tablet. I tried multiple times to get it out of him but each time I failed or he distracted me. He sets his tablet down and takes a sip of water.

"I will tell you this; we'll arrive soon so I don't know if you might want to freshen up or not." I could go for a shower. I agree and head to the bedroom in the back. Closing the door I jump on the bed face first; the soft sheets smell like roses, maybe I'll take a nap instead.

"Princess." Gideon softly knocks on the door.

"Come in." I reply staring up at the ceiling; the bedroom is a soft cream with brown accents with cherry wood furniture. It's very homey.

"Well that's not the shower." He comments placing my carry on next to me.

"It was calling my name." He shakes his head laughing.

"Since you're getting acquainted with this bed I'll take a quick shower then." He says heading to the shower with his duffle bag.

**…**

"Princess wake up." A soft voice says, my eyes flutter open and Gideon is standing to the side smiling down. He's wearing a gray unbutton Henley shirt with the sleeves pushed up, dark washed jeans with a brown belt and gray and brown sneakers. Even dressed casually he looks good.

"It's disgusting how handsome you look in anything." I murmur pushing off the bed. He laughs zipping up his bag. I grab mine and walk to the bathroom, stepping inside it smells like his Armani cologne. I set my outfit on the counter; I choose teal skinny jeans, a cream shirt and with matching sweater and nude flat sandals and hop in the shower.

"Ana, princess are you almost done?" I hear when Gideon walks in.

"Wow, now that's a nice view." He teases. I'm bent over my ass facing the door since I'm blow drying my hair upside down.

"Oh shut up!" I continue with the drying and Gideon doesn't budge. Standing upright I turn to see he's smirking at me eyes focusing on my ass.

"We're going to descend in ten minuets."

"Okay I'm done anyways." I reply placing my things back inside the carry on. I'm about to walk out when he steps in front of me.

"Can you wear this? I want to surprise you." He's holding out a black silk scarf. He wants to blindfold me. Images of when Christian did this flash in my mind as I stare at the material in his hand. My mouth goes dry and Gideon notices my reaction and it clicks in his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't think. Never mind you don't have to." He says fisting the material in his hand.

"No. I'll wear it." I grab his hand taking the scarf from him. I smile up at him and lead the way back to our seats.

"You don't have to wear it Ana."

"Its fine, I was surprised at first. Will you tie it?" He hesitates but walks behind me covering my eyes. He buckles my seatbelt right when the pilot announces our descend. I'm nervous and anxious about where we are. I know on this trip we'll get married and I did tell him I wanted to get married on the beach but there are a million places.

"We're here." He says and I hear him unbuckled himself, then I feel him do the same to me. He grabs my hand helping me out of my seat walking us to the steps. A cool breeze brushes against my skin, I hear the faint sounds of waves crashing.

"And where is here?" I ask. He doesn't reply as he helps me down the steps and into a car. Our drive is a short one and Gideon isn't helping with his 'you'll love it here' and 'its beautiful out today' remarks. He helps me out the car, speaks to a few people then leads me up a flight of stairs.

"With all these stairs I doubt I'll like it here." I murmur trying to catch my breath.

"We're almost there." He sings swinging my hand. He's so playful today. I don't feel the breeze anymore and I know we've entered a building? I hear more voice then I feel the breeze again. He places my hand on a railing and I feel him behind me then the blindfold comes off. Blinking a few times the sight before me is paradise. Clear blue skies and white-washed cliffside dwellings that overlook beautiful azure water.

"This is… I can't… wow." There are no words that can describe this place except for paradise.

"I know." Gideon replies in awe.

"Where are we?"

"Santorini, Greece." I've seen pictures of Greece and how beautiful it is with the white homes with blue domes and clear water but seeing it in person, it can't compare to those.

**…**

"Come one Giddy! Get in the water!" I shout at Gideon who's standing on the beach. After we unpacked and had a light lunch we came down to the beach. The weather is perfect.

"Quit calling me that! And I'm fine right here." He yells back. He's not fine; I can see him glaring at the men watching me. I'm wearing a black and orange two piece bikini; I don't know why he's mad he paid for it when Claire from Bergdorf picked it out.

"Come on!" I splash water in his direction but he shakes his head. I decide to walk deeper in the blue water and I can hear him calling my name. When I can't feel the bottom I start swimming out; facing the shore I don't see Gideon. Where did he go? I'm about to swim back when something grabs my foot, I scream and Gideon emerges from the water like a god.

"What the hell Gideon!" I shout hitting his chest. He pulls me in a hug apologizing to me. I push away from him and start swimming back to shore but he grabs me, my back to his chest.

"I'm sorry princess."

"That wasn't very nice." He lets me go, I turn to face him.

"Again I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too." He cocks his head in confusion.

"For what?"

"For this." I reply splashing water at him then swimming away. I hear him calling me but I'm half way back to shore when again I feel him grab me and toss me into the water. When I come up I splash him as he splashes me. We watch the beautiful sunset in the water.

"Do you want to get married tomorrow? He asks me patting me dry with a towel.

"Okay." I reply stepping into my sandals as we walk hand in hand back up to our home.

**XXXXX**

I wake up relaxed and well rested to an amazing view outside. Yesterday was simply amazing. This place is like a dream being here. Walking to the balcony Gideon's sitting on a lounger with an array of fruits on a small table. He's on the phone like always and he points to the food which I help myself to. From the bits and pieces I hear I figure out he's getting things ironed out for our wedding. Getting married in paradise is a dream come true. I sit on the white ledge with my plate looking out to the boats passing in the azure water. Looking out you can't tell where the ocean and sky meet.

"Good morning princess." He kisses the top of my head and steals a strawberry.

"Good morning. So whats the plan for today?" He gives me the run down. At 9am a few dresses with arrive for me to choose from followed by hair and makeup. Our wedding will be down by the beach at 4pm. I feel a little sad that I don't have anyone to share this moment when Gideon surprises me that Ireland will arrive later.

"So what will you do during all of this?"

"Relaxing." He replies, I throw a grape stem at him but then he adds he'll be dealing with the paperwork aspect of this; better him than me. He goes back to his lounger making more calls and I retrieve my camera from my bag. I have a little over half and hour of free time so I walk around our little dwelling snapping away at the scenery.

At 9am I head back to my room to find a rack of beautiful dresses waiting for me and a note from Gideon informing me that Ireland will be here within the hour. Unzipping each dress bag I don't know how I could pick just one, each is as beautiful. Some are strapless, others halters. A few formfitting and others are flowly. After trying them on, I've narrowed it down to two of the strapless dresses; I'm retrying one of them when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." A young girl walks and immediately knows its Ireland.

"Hi. I'm Ireland." She walks over to me; she looks like a doll with her silky black hair like Gideon and dark brown eyes. She reminds me of Mia.

"I'm Ana, I've been expecting you." I give her a hug and she hugs me back beaming.

"Know wonder my brother wants to marry you quickly, you're gorgeous. I love this dress." She compliments standing behind me sweeping my hair up.

"Thank you. I can't decide which one." I show her my other option and try it on for her. She goes to the rack and rummages through a bag I hadn't opened. She pulls out a veil, walks over to me and places it in my hair. I turn around and this is the dress.

"This is the one." She's beaming clapping and jumping when the housekeeper brings in another rack of dresses for Ireland to pick from. Her eyes light up like Christmas as she squeals in delight opening each bag. She's rambling on about each dress fitting wrong or looking wrong when suddenly she's silent. She steps out in a champagne a-line one shoulder short chiffon dress with a flower detailing and a cheshire grin.

"I'm so excited!" She squeals twirling in her dress and I cant help but do the same in my a-line sweetheart chiffon gown with a jeweled waist.

"Okay Gideon said after we picked out our dresses she reserved a spot for us at the hotel spa." We place our dresses aside, changed back into our clothes and head to the spa.

We start of with a hot stone massage followed by facial, a manicure and pedicure. Ireland tried to get me to have the fish pedicure but she finally convinced me. I cringed the five minuets I sat there. She tells me about her living in Paris studying fashion design and how when she's graduated Gideon's going to invest in her so she can start her own clothing line. She showed me a few sketches on her phone she's come up with.

"These are very good." I comment.

"There all right." She shrugs not sure.

"Really they are. Maybe you could design me a dress." I hint and the glint returns to her eyes. After the pedicure I decide for a wax since I'll be wearing a bikini everyday, followed by a full body sugar scrub and Ireland chooses a hot Moroccan oil scalp treatment. Looking at her hair I decide to get one too.

Buffed, massaged, waxed and relaxed we head back to my room for hair and makeup.

"So why did you want to have an intimate wedding?" Ireland ask sitting in the chair for makeup.

"I'm not a fan of big celebrations and can you imagine the ruckus if we decided on a big wedding." I fib and she buys it. Hair and makeup stations are placed in front of the balcony as we take a seat as they start primping us.

"So Ana, how do you like living in New York? Is it different from Seattle?" Ireland asks, she's getting her makeup done first.

"From what I've seen, and it isn't much, I like the big apple." She turns her head opening one eye that isn't done up and frowning.

"What do you mean? Have you gone out?"

"No, I haven't had time, plus I asked Gideon if I could venture out alone. He's not too happy about that but when we come back I'm having a little sight seeing trip." Whether he likes it or not.

"He's like that for a reason Ana. I went out alone once, it didn't end well. When people know who your family is they'll do anything to get what they want no matter who gets hurt. If my brother wants you to have security, humor him please." She says closing her eye back letting the MUA finish. I want to ask her more about this but I feel it's a sore subject.

"So how do you like Paris?" She rambles about her adventures in the city of love, her friends and the hot men she's encountered.

"You should have Gideon take you one day." She says rambling some more when the subject turns back to Gideon and me.

"Are you two going to continue living in his penthouse when you get back?" She asks as we switch chairs.

"Yea why do you ask?"

"I figured you would want to have a home of your own. A place to plant your roots. I mean his penthouse is amazing but it's not a home. Not your home." She shrugs, I see her point but would Gideon move? Would he give up his bachelor pad for a home in the suburbs?

"Well we haven't talked about that yet, but a home of our own would be nice."

An hour later our hair is styled and make up done. I chose beachy waves with a natural sun-kissed makeup look; Ireland has her hair in loose waves styled half up half down with gold shimmer eyes and pink lips. Everyone else has left so it's me and Ireland, and the ninja photog hiding in the corner taking candid pictures of us.

"Do you think he's a ninja?" I whisper to her as we place our dresses on the bed. She looks around the room but can't seem to find him. I nudge her in his direction. She nods giggling. He takes a few more of her holding up my dress before he steps out giving me privacy as I slip into the dress. He comes back in when she's tying the ribbon tightening the bodice.

"Okay I'm going to put my dress on then we'll head out. Surprisingly we're on schedule." She says disappearing into the bathroom. Slipping into my shoes I grab my small bouquet of white calla lilies and step out into the balcony and look out into paradise. In a few moments I'll start heading down to the beach to become Mrs. Gideon Cross for a year. One whole year.

"Okay are you ready Ana?" Am I ready? Ready to be married? Looking at Ireland she's beaming holding out my veil.

"Yes I'm ready." With my veil on we head down the steps to the beach where my husband to be is waiting. At the bottom Angus is waiting for us; he's no longer in a suit instead he's wearing black pants and a white linen shirt.

"Miss Steele." He nods holding out his hand and it hits me that this is the last time I'll be Anastasia Steele. He leads us to a secluded part of the beach where Gideon is waiting inside a large circle of roses with the ordained minister. Gideon looks handsome in light khaki pants with a crisp white linen shirt; his black hair is messy as it blows with the light breeze.

"You look stunning princess." Gideon whispers taking my hand kissing my temple.

"You don't look so bad either." I smile back. Ireland stands to the side of me and Angus next to Gideon as the minister begins the ceremony.

"We're gathered here today to bring together this man and woman as one. Who gives them away?" He asks. Ireland and Angus step forward and he continues.

After we repeat our vows Ireland hands me Gideon's ring. It's a titanium ring with black 'X' etched around it. He smiles when I place the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." I say looking up at him. He takes my ring from Angus and slides it onto my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." It's a beautiful eternity diamond band. The minister has Ireland and Angus sign as our witnesses before announcing us husband and wife.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Gideon Cross." He ends and I turn to face him as he leans in to kiss me. I hear Ireland clapping for joy and the clicking of the camera.

Before we head to our very small ceremony we take a few photos on the beach, some with Ireland and Angus but there mostly of Gideon and me. We take a few of us kissing, walking hand in hand and of his holding me as we walk to where our dinner is at. In the middle of the beach there are two small tables, one with four chairs and another with our small wedding cake and cooled champagne. The four of us enjoy a small dinner of Greek food and delicacies chatting amongst us.

"I want some cake." Ireland announces.

"Let them eat cake." Angus adds.

"My queen, they want cake." Gideon stands and bows. I'm enjoying this playful side of him and I'm guessing it has to do with Ireland being here. We move to the cake table and the photog quietly follows us still snapping away as Gideon cradles my hand cutting out small one tier wedding cake.

The sun is starting to set turning the blue sky orange and red and I swear the photographers eyes light up. He's in his zone clicking away as we draw a heart in the sand with our feet before going into the water. We're watching the sun disappear into the now deep blue water as Gideon holds me tight placing a kiss on my forehead enjoying our first sunset as husband and wife.


	18. Mon Amour

During our wedding housekeeping moved Gideon's belongings into my room, the master bedroom, since Ireland was spending the night and leaving in the morning. When he told me I was surprised; does he expect something from me? Married couples have sex on their wedding night, but this isn't a 'real' marriage. Neither one of us mention sex between us when we were making the rules for this marriage. Sex with Gideon? Maybe it's as good as his kissing.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Ireland whispers giggling. Our small reception ended half an hour ago and we're just going up to bed. Today was amazing, even if the marriage is a sham Gideon made it memorable.

"Tonight? What's supposed to happen?" I tease her, she blushes lightly.

"You know." She moves her eyebrows up and down suggestively when I feel a hand on my lower back.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"About your expectations for tonight." I reply and Ireland gasps, her cheeks are bright red.

"Ireland." He scolds her. Ireland is embarrassed and won't look up at Gideon until he starts laughing.

"I'm just messing with you Ireland, but you're not supposed to know what goes on between married couples." Playful and protective Gideon. Ireland scowls and punches him but gives me a hug before retreating to her room. We enter our room and Gideon shuts the door leaning against it and I sit on the bed facing him.

"So." I'm tapping my finger against my knees.

"So… I take the left side and you take the right?" He says pushing off the chair walking towards me.

"No sex?" He stops halfway frowning.

"No. I don't expect anything from you tonight or any other night." I'm surprised by that but surely a man like him is used to having sex everyday. Does he plan on being celibate for a year? I'll be fine since I went 20+ years without it.

"You're planning to be celibate?" He's grinning at me.

"I'll take longer showers." He winks making me blush and he starts taking off his shirt on the way to the bathroom. Now I have an image of Gideon masturbating in the shower, I already seen him showering in place. Tapping the sides of head trying to get both images out I start getting the bed ready and wait for my turn in the shower.

**…**

This is the first time I'm sleeping with a man after the incident with Christian and I'm nervous.

"You stay on your side and keep your hands off the merchandise princess." Him being playful like this eases some of the nervousness. I giggle and pinch his butt for that.

"Hey! I said off the merch missy!" He playfully smacks my hand away.

"I've seen better." I reply turning my back to him and shutting the light off.

"Who and Where?" I feel him shift on his side poking my back. I pretending I'm asleep but he starts tickling me.

"Okay! Okay! I lied!" He stops and gives me a kiss on my shoulder.

"That's right. Good night princess."

**XXXXX**

A loud bang wakes me up from outside my room. Rubbing my eyes I sit up and notice I'm alone in bed. I don't hear anything but I can see shadows moving from under the door. Putting on my robe I wander out of the room. The first thing I notice are the suitcases in the middle of the living room.

Ana!" Ireland calls out scaring me. Turning I see her in a brown off the shoulder romper with gold sandals; at 8am she looks flawless.

"Good morning." I say giving her a hug.

"So how was last night?" She whispers.

"Ireland. I'm not one to kiss and tell." Her smile widens.

"Yay! Maybe in nine months I'll have a niece or nephew." Uhh, that's not going to happen. Gideon walking in from the kitchen with Angus and two glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning." They say in unison and Ireland hugs Gideon tightly. He looks at her confused as she skips along to her room.

"What was that about?" He asks handing me the juice.

"She thinks I'm pregnant after last night." He chokes on his juice and I glide back to the room leaving him with Angus who is smacking his back. When Gideon doesn't follow me back I start getting dressed and since I want to do a little sight seeing I choose a flower print strapless sweetheart dress with a black belt and t-strap sandals and simple gold bangles and hoop earrings. I'm styling my hair in loose waves when Gideon knocks on the door that breakfast is ready and will be served on the patio.

Happy with my look I put everything away and head to the patio. Gideon changed his outfit and he's now wearing faded mint colored shorts and a white linen shirt with the sleeves pushed up and brown boat shoes.

"I love your dress." Ireland compliments me as I take a seat next to Gideon and when he's not looking she gives me a wink. Breakfast consists of orange juice, pancakes with fresh blueberries and raspberries with a backdrop of the beautiful water.

"What time is your flight?" Gideon asks Ireland. She pouts telling us her flight leaves at noon, Angus will take her since Gideon has planned a day out acting like tourists. After we finish breakfast its time for her to go. We promise a shopping day when she flies to New York for break and when Gideon hugs her he whispers something to her which makes her ecstatic. He won't tell me what it was.

"What do you have planned for today?" I ask taking a seat next to him.

"A fun day out."

"This is code for 'I'm not telling you'." He grins tapping my knee.

"Now you're getting it." I shake my head. Something Ireland said pops in my head.

"When we get back, are we going to live in your penthouse?" He shifts to face me.

"What do you mean? You don't like the penthouse?"

"I love it but it's _your _place. It doesn't say 'Ana lives here too'." He tilts his head thinking about what I said.

"You do have a point. I was thinking about something but I wasn't sure you would want that since our marriage isn't for the long haul." It's my turn to look at him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Buying a house, somewhere secluded. Once news hits that I'm married, there's no doubt that getting in and out of the penthouse will be a challenge with paps setting up camp. With a house it'll be harder." now he's the one making a point. My stomach flips thinking about the day our marriage will make news; and what people will start saying. With a house we'll have more privacy and it could be our escape from the madness.

"Have you looked at any houses?"

"No. I haven't, like I said I didn't think you would want to. If you do we can look together hopefully find a place before we become the 5'oclock news on the east coast." I cringe; I don't want my business on every media outlet.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good and today's plan starts now. Grab your camera, the extra battery and don't forget sun block. I don't want my wife turning into a lobster." He teases and gets a pillow to the face.

"Alright I'm ready." I say when I find him waiting by outside. Angus isn't back yet and Gideon making put sun block on makes me think we're going to be walking. These sandals better not give me blisters. The weather today is perfect, sunny with a subtle cool breeze. Walking hand in hand Gideon takes me down small streets with colorful houses and small shops. The more I see the more I fall in love with this place. The locals are enjoying their day laughing and joking in the native language. I pull Gideon into a small shop and buy souvenirs and sunglasses.

"Someone didn't come prepared." He mentions when he sees the glasses in my hand. I elbow his side as he pays. We continue to walk while I snap away with my camera when we turn into a street market and the smells of food make my mouth water.

"That smells amazing." The further we walk the hungrier I get, it like I didn't eat breakfast.

"You hungry?" I ask him, he rubs his stomach and says he could eat. We stop at a few more shops and pick up a few more souvenirs before finding a small restaurant overlooking the beautiful water. A young girl seats us closer to the water and hands us our menus.

"What do you feel like?" Gideon asks looking over the menu.

"Everything." I state.

"Well it's a good thing I brought plenty of money then." Gideon the comedian. The young blond waitress comes back with two waters. I order a lamb gyro and Gideon gets the chicken version. For an appetizer I order a plate of Dolmades and ask if she could bring us two pieces of Baklava* at the end.

"You aren't kidding princess." I shrug and snap a few candid photos of him.

When she brings the plate of Dolmades the look on Gideon's face is priceless and since my camera is still in my hand I capture it.

"What the hell is this?" He whispers when the girl walks away.

"Just try it."

"Ana, they look like turds." I burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Giddy, try one." I say wiping the tears from my face. I place one on his plate and he's eyeing it with a look of disgust. I take one and dip it into the white sauce and bite. He's watching me still not convinced and when I go for my second one he finally eats his.

"Not bad."

"I told you." He eats the last one when our waitress brings our gyros with their house salad. Again this is delicious. I'm stuffed by the time she brings our dessert. Gideon devours his while I'm taking my time making my piece last. He's pouting at me as I eat it; he calls the girl over and orders four more pieces to go. Gideon pays and we continue on with our sightseeing of Santorini.

We end up walking back to where our home is but Gideon walks past it taking us to the end of the street that over looks the water. When you look behind you, you can see all the white houses with cobalt blue doors. Gideon asks a local to take our picture; he sits on the ledge and places me between his legs as we look towards the water.

"Want to go for a swim?" He walks leading me up the stairs.

"Yes. Of course." I quickly change into a turquoise bikini with gold accents at the hips and a matching cover up; Gideon changes into black swim trucks.

"I got a boat to do some sailing." He says while rubbing me down with sun block lotion.

"Fancy shmancy." He smacks my ass which startles me.

"Let's go." He says grabbing two towels and is out the door. I follow him and see Angus sleeping out in the patio.

"Looks like someone else is enjoying Greece." I say pointing to him.

"He deserves it." He simply says snapping a picture of him.

Out in the water is a massive yacht, Gideon needs to learn to tell the difference between a boat and yacht. A jet ski takes us up to it. On board we're greeted by two young tall blond twins who show us around the twenty-five foot yacht. The twins start sailing a few miles from shore, the white houses look like specks as I sunbath but soon my sunshine gets blocked by a tall tattooed tan god.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Swim? We're in the middle of the sea?"

"Yea, we can jump off and have a swim." Did I hear him right?

"Jump of this yacht?" I repeat taking of my glasses. He's standing grinning with his arms crossed.

"You scared? I didn't know I married a sissy. Maybe you were a bad idea." He goads me. I'll show him a sissy.

"No lets go." Pushing off the deck I walk to the front of the yacht climb over the railing and stand on the edge. The water is crystal clear and inviting. I see Gideon watching me.

"It's okay to be scared." I turn to look and scowl at him. Okay. One…two…three…I jump off closing my eyes. I splash into the sea and start swimming away; the water feels amazing just the right temperature. I emerge to see Gideon in the same spot I was, watching me.

"Jump Giddy! Or are you scared?" He shakes his head and counts to three and jumps with his hands up. He canon balls into the water and swims towards me. We swim and splash around the yacht until twin number one tells us its time to head back to shore. Today exhausted me but I have a great time and Gideon goading me to jump showed me something. That sometimes in life you have to take a leap of faith, even if you're scared. I'll carry that when we get back to New York and I take over the publishing house. And I have to take a leap of faith with Christian and face him when we get back. From now on if challenges get in my way, I'll put on my big girl panties and face them. I only wish I had this when he incident happened, then I most likely wouldn't be with this man sitting next to me.

"You have fun today princess?" Gideon asks as we walk to our bedroom.

"I did. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Tomorrow is our last day here before our next destination. We'll leave at 4pm." I want to ask him where but he wont tell me.

"You like surprising me don't you." He grins slipping to the shower. I'm still in my bikini when I lay on the bed waiting for Gideon so I can shower but sleep wins over me.

**XXXXX**

I wake with something heavy draped over my side, turning my head slightly I see that it's Gideon's hand. Slowly turning on my back I take him in; he's on his side lightly snoring. Just like when he's awake, he's also handsome in his sleep. He looks young and vulnerable like this; you wouldn't think he was so damaged looking at him. I slip out of bed to the bathroom for the shower I missed last night.

When I get out he's still sleeping in bed, yesterday must've wore him out. It's 8am and my stomach grumbles loudly and I'm surprised it doesn't wake Gideon up. Walking to the kitchen I see Angus watching the world news.

"Morning Angus."

"Morning Miss Ana." We bargained on how he would address and we both agreed on Miss Ana. Entering the kitchen I see housekeeping making coffee. She agrees when I ask her if I can make _my husband _breakfast, she claps happily and shows me all the fresh fruits she's brought before leaving.

Adding strawberries and bananas I sprinkle powered sugar over the of Belgium waffles I made. I take Angus his plate first with a side of sausage and bacon to him in the living area. Then I place mine and Gideon's plates on a tray and head back to our room; he's still asleep. Tip toeing I place the tray on a side table away from the bed; I still hear him snoring even when he's on his stomach.

"WAKE UP!" I shout jumping on the bed. He jumps up and falls out of bed.

"What the fuck!" I'm laughing hard peering over the bed and he's rubbing the side of his head.

"Good morning." I sing smiling at him.

"I'll remember that Ana."

"I made you breakfast dear husband of mine." He gets back on the bed leaning up against the head rest. I place the tray on the bed between us and dig in.

"I guess this makes up for the rude awakening. For now." He smirks winking. Maybe that was a bad idea.

**…**

"You're not going out in that." Gideon is looking at my bikini in disgust. I'm ending our trip in Santorini in an orange and black zebra print bikini.

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

"No. Those four triangles don't cover anything."

"They cover enough. You paid for it so don't get mad. Next time you should specify what can and can't be purchased." I reply tying my black sarong.

"You better keep that on when you're in the water."

"Nope. I plan on removing it and if you have a problem maybe you should join me." I suggest. He vanishes into the bathroom and five minuets later comes out in a black Speedo leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You are not wearing that." I say sternly.

"Why the fuck not."

"I don't want other women gawking over you in that." I point to it and he grins. He fucking grins.

"Deal with it. If you're going to wear practically nothing, so. Am. I." He replies leaving me alone in our room.

I find Gideon laying on the beach and sure enough women are staring at him. I untie my sarong at drop it on his face and head for the water. I hear him calling my name but I'm already swimming out. There are a lot of families out today with kids chasing the waves rolling onto the beach when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Do you want a big family when you have kids?" He asks me as he starts floating on his back and I mimic him.

"Yea. I don't have any siblings and I don't want my child to feel like I did."

"Lonely." I don't reply but he knows my answer. We drift in the water for a while until a boat passes by in the distance. I can see the wave making its way towards us; he still hasn't notice until it's reached us. When the wave starts to pas us I jump up my arms in the air letting the wave crash against me, it takes Gideon with him as he's struggling to stay afloat. He looks like a fish out of water fighting the wave. More small boats start to pass by so we swim back to shore to find Angus waiting for us.

"Time to go princess." Gideon says handing me a towel and my sandals. I don't want to leave paradise; I wish I could live here. The locals are lucky to see this beauty everyday. Angus has my camera and I take some more pictures of scenery while we walk back to shower and change.

"I'm burning that bikini when we get back to New York." Gideon states pulling on the small strap.

"Burn your Speedo too." I reply pulling the waist band and letting it snap against his hip.

**…**

"Ready?" He asks while I braid my hair to the side.

"Yea, do we have to leave?"

"You'll love it where we are going next." It placates me for now.

"I'll wait for you outside." He says handing me my gold t-strap sandals that compliment my neutral outfit. I kept it simple with light khaki skinnies and a white loose blouse. With one last look around I close the door to our bedroom and walk to the front. Gideon's looking at his phone with a duffle bag in his left hand. He's in light brown trousers and a navy polo.

"Alright lets go." I yawn as we walk to the car.

**XXXXX**

I awake in a dim light cream colored room. Where are we? Looking around nothing is giving me clues until I look out through the open balcony doors. Oh. My. God. There are only two places we could be. Throwing the blanket off of me I get out of bed and run out to the balcony but a note on table stops me.

_Anastasia, _

_I apologize for not being here when you woke, you will see me soon. The closet in front of you, there's a dress for you to wear tonight to dinner. Angus will pick you up and escort you to me._

_-G.C_

_P.S. Yes we're in Paris. Paris, France. _

Paris, France. The city of love. From Greece to France, this trip gets better and better. The view to this room is stunning; the Eiffel Tower feels like its in reaching distance and down below everyone is going about their evening. Walking back inside I go to the closet for the dress I'm supposed to wear, it's a royal blue capped sleeve dress with a metallic detailing on the cleavage area. I don't know what time Angus will be here so I start on my hair first.

Two hours later Angus knocks on my door as I'm applying lip gloss. My makeup is simple, a dramatic cat-eye and nude lip; my hair is styled in old Hollywood curls to the side and this dress fits me like a glove.

"Ready Miss Ana?"

"Yes Angus." Placing my hand in the crook of his arm he leads me outside to a limo in front of the hotel. We drive a few blocks away to a french restaurant but instead of leading me a table Angus takes me to the elevators. I want to ask him where I'm going but like Gideon I doubt he'll tell me. He presses the button to the roof and I'm slowly putting pieces together. The doors open and Gideon stands tall waiting for me; he looks handsome in a black tuxedo tailored perfectly for him.

"Good evening Ana." He extends his hand to me and I place mine in his, he brings it up to his lips and places a gentle kiss. My heart starts beating rapidly as he walks me to a romantic candle lit table for two sitting in perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. He pulls out my chair and scoots me in when I'm seated and he sits next to me. I feel nervous with him sitting next to me. I haven't felt this way since…Christian.

"The dress fits you perfectly. You look exquisite." He compliments and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you." I murmur. He pours us champagne and hands me a flute when our hands briefly touch and I feel it, but it's much stronger. He gives me a shy smile and something stirs inside me.

"To us. Thank you for going through with this. I'll try my best to make you smile each day from now until next year. I promise." He clinks his glass with mine and sips his champagne.

"Is something wrong?" He questions and I realized my flute is still full and I'm staring at him.

"No… everything is fine." I reply blushing and down the champagne to calm myself. A waiter brings us our entrees and we slip into a comfortable conversation but I catch myself tuning him out and studying the man before me. There's something growing inside, something stirring deep within me the more I look at him. Time passes by and I have no idea what we talked about, I don't remember eating only staring at him.

"You ready to go princess?" I nod and we leave back down to the limo and head back to our hotel.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" He's undoing his bowtie in the bathroom and I'm watching him from the door way.

"I did, thank you." He starts talking again when something pushes me to him. Grabbing his shirt I pull him to me crashing my lips against his. I feel the warmth of his body through his shirt, his chest is solid and his lips soft against mine. He pulls away from me and I see it in his eyes. Desire.

"Ana." I crash my lips to his silencing him and he deepens the kiss as I unbutton his shirt, his hands travel down my backside cupping my behind making me moan. I press my hands against his hard chest and he pulls away again.

"Ana, princess." He whispers against my lips.

"Undress me Gideon." I say pressing my body against his, feeling his impressive erection against me.

**XXXXX**

**(Back in New York, a week after getting married)**

We stayed in Paris for four days enjoying time together as a 'married couple' and spending time with Ireland; she was over the moon when we surprised her. She gave us a tour of her school and a tour of Paris. She took us to the bridge on the Seine River and handed us a lock. Gideon and I wrote our names on it, placed it on the fence and threw the key in the river; that was the highlight of her day in my opinion. She's such a wonderful girl and I saw just how much Gideon adores her.

"Are you sure you want to venture out alone?" When we were flying back from Paris I told him I wanted to see New York before word got out who I was to him. I had Ireland's words running through my mind about him and security.

"I'll let Levi come with me but he can only watch and follow me."

"Okay that I agree to." He replies kissing my cheek.

"Have a good day at work dear." I wink handing him his messenger bag. Once the doors close I rush to the closet to change, the sooner I get outside the more I'll see. According to the news the weather today is supposed to be sunny in the mid 70s so I choose olive colored ankle skinnies, a loose white v-neck shirt with a black blazer and thin brown scarf and beaded sandals. I don't feel like fussing with my hair so I put it up in a messy top knot and neutral makeup. I call Levi up when I'm ready to go.

"Did Gideon tell you what we are doing today?"

"Yes. I am to follow you and let you get lost by yourself. Mr. Cross words not mine." He replies smiling.

"I'm not going to get lost." I add putting my glasses on as we step onto the packed sidewalk. Cars honking their horns, people talking some are walking others running. It's an overwhelming sight. I look to Levi who looks on impassively.

"Lead the way Mrs. Cross." He's mocking me, he'll pay for that. His shoes better be made for walking.

**GIDEON- **

So far everything is going smoothly, Michaels done a great job of keeping Cross industries a float while I was on vacation. When I told him he nearly fell out of his chair; since I started this company I've never taken a day or let alone a vacation. Sitting here at my desk that vacation was much needed, I feel recharged and I have a feeling it was a thanks to Ana. Jackson's name flashes on my phone.

"Mr. Cross, Corrine is in the lobby making a scene. She refuses to leave until she speaks to you." Why won't she leave me alone?

"Fine send her up." She saunters in with a pleased grin on her face.

"I knew you would let me up." She walking over around my desk, I stand walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"I told you to never come here. So what do you want?"

"I want you. I haven't felt you inside me for too long." I regret being with her, before my body would react to her now I pity her.

"Corrine, I'm going to tell you this once. What ever it was that we had, it's over and will never happen again." Her face falls but she recovers quickly. Determination in her eyes.

"Is it because of her? She can't give you what I can. Just fuck her out of your system, I wont mind."

"Don't speak of her like that! You understand me? We. Are. Done. Get that through your head Corrine."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Gideon. I know you want me and Baby you can have me right now." She takes a seat in on of the chairs opening her legs; I don't have to look to know she's not wearing any panties.

"Have some respect for yourself Corrine. We are done now leave this building." I say opening the door to my office. We start done for what seems like an eternity when she finally gets up and leaves. I slam the door when she turns to say something to me. I think its time to call it a day and head home.

"Jackson have Angus get the car ready in twenty minuets please."

**CORRINE-**

Why is he treating me like that? I know why, it because of her. Who does she think she is taking him from me? He's been mine for so long I'm not letting him go. I thought when he saw what I could give him that he would come to his senses but he threw me out and slammed the door in my face. I'll get him back.

"Wait, pull over Thompson." I say when I see her walking back to his penthouse. I need to have a word with her. I run up to her and grab her arm when I feel a hand pull me away and the owner of the hand is Levi, Gideon's security. He has a detail for her? He never did that for me. He cares for her safety and not mine?

"It's okay Levi. I have a feeling she has something to say to me."

"Damn right I do. Who do you think you are? Gideon is mine. He'll tire of you and when he does he'll come running back to me." She shakes her head at me.

"Okay. Is that all?" What? She's not going to saying anything back.

"You're just something for him to pass the time with until he comes back to his senses and comes back to me."

"Look I'm tired and I don't have time for this." She replies and I see it when she brushes a tendril of hair the wind loosened. A huge diamond ring. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. Thinking back Gideon had a ring on his finger too and now she has a ring. He was gone for a week and he looks tan, so does she. Did they get married? I can't breathe. I stagger back to the car and Thompson drives off. Taking deep breaths I calm myself enough to book a flight to France and send an email to a friend of mine at the New York Times.


	19. A Change is coming

"How come no one knew we got married Gideon?" I ask confused, Gideon is a popular man and news hadn't been announced. I thought every one would know the moment it happened, but then again how would they since not once did I see paparazzi around.

"Because no one knew where I was exactly."

"What?"

"When I travel I always use a different name and make sure who ever it is I'm flying to meet keeps their mouth shut. I booked everything under Angus and had Michael let it slip that I was in Mexico for business. So while we where in Greece the paps where trying to find me in Mexico. When I had to fill out the paper work for our marriage I made sure that they knew to keep quiet. And a hefty donation to the city of Santorini helped too. I did the same when we were in Paris, booked everything in his name. Michael even went as far as having my name listed at one of the hotels. No one knew exactly where I was."

"All that just to have a vacation?" I'm amazed at all the trouble he had to go to just to get away. No wonder he's never had a day off. If those were all the steps I had to take to get out of the country I would rather work like a dog.

"That's what I got to do." He shrugs.

"So what now?" Anyone who is someone now knows.

"Well first I need to find out who leaked it, and then we'll have to release some photos so they can get off our backs and provide a copy of the license. Everyone is going to want a picture of you and you'll get hounded every day until the next famous person does something. So it's a good thing you went out exploring Dora." He teases and I throw a pillow at him.

"Yea well I had fun. Are we going to leak the photos or sell them?"

"We can sell them and give the money we receive to charity."

"Can I choose the charity?" I ask peering over his laptop.

"Of course princess. You haven't told me about your day yesterday, how do you like New York.?" He asks closing the laptop giving me his full attention.

"Amazing. I went everywhere. I did some shopping too and Levi had the bags delivered. I had street food but only from the vendors he approved. When I approached them he would give me a look if it was good food or not. Today was a good day. Then I saw Corrine when I was coming home." He stiffens when her name comes up. He sighs heavily running his hands through his hair.

"Yea, she paid me a visit earlier." No wonder she was so pissed.

"What did she want? I thought she never visited you at work?"

"She made a scene so I could see her and when she did she tried to come on to me." Anger fills me.

"She tried to seduce you." I state and I'm surprised by my tone of voice.

"Yes but I told her to leave and shut the door in her face. She probably saw you after she left. What did she say to you?" He quickly asks.

"Just the typical things a bitter ex says. That you'll leave me and return back to her. Then she got all weird after a gust of wind came blew by and stammered back to her car, I thought she was going to fall over." His phone starts going off ping after ping. His brows furrow as he looks at the screen, then Jackson walks in with Michael.

"We have a problem." He states after nodding to me. I figure it has something to do with the million alerts Gideon is receiving.

"Yes I can see." Gideon snickers leaning back in his chair. Michael takes the seat next to me.

"What's the problem?" I ask looking at both of them.

"News of your marriage is now world wide. Phones are off the hook, reporters trying to get the first scoop. Paps are camped outside Cross Industries and here asking everyone who comes out if they know anything. Security is having a hectic day trying to keep them out of the building, those bastards are fucking creative. Your family is calling me asking if it's true and why weren't they told. Business associates are calling non-stop as well. Your grandfather changed the rules of your inheritance and someone by the name of Raymond Steele called said he was your father." Michael explains the last part looking at me. Fuck a duck. Now it's my turn to lean back in my chair dramatically.

"Did he sound pissed?" I ask Michael. I already know the answer,

"Livid. Said your ass has some explaining to do." I have to call him quick.

"Can I borrow a phone?" Gideon opens a desk drawer and pulls out a white box with a ribbon on it.

"Figured you'd need one sooner or later." He shrugs. Inside is a black iPhone already programmed. I mumble thanks and walk out leaving the three men behind.

I take the stairs up to the bedroom scrolling through the search results for Gideon and sure enough marriage and his name are in the same sentence.

_This just in America! The East Coasts most eligible bachelor is of the market! Hear that? That's the sound of hearts everywhere breaking. Yes it true, sorry ladies. Gideon Cross is a married man. To whom you ask. Well a close source to the couple states that the lucky lady to snag his heart is the lovely Anastasia Steele, seen here with him at charity event a few weeks back. What a lucky girl! The couple has yet to step out but we'll catch them soon!_

I plop down on the bed and close the internet browser and search for Ray's number. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello." His voice booms through the speaker.

"Hey Daddy." I go for upbeat even though I'm scared shitless.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE WHAT THE HECK IS THIS I'M HEARING ABOUT YOU GETTING MARRIED." He shouts that I have to pull the phone away from me. I've shrunk to about two feet tall.

"Surprise?" I squeak out. I hear him sigh and the cocking of a gun. What the hell?

"_You bastards better get off of my property before I give you another hole to breathe out of."_ I hear him yell then the gun going off.

"DADDY!" Oh my god he shot someone!

"These bastards don't know how to read the no trespassing sign."

"Did you shoot someone?" He chuckles no.

"I just scared them; even if I did I'd say sorry I'm a crazy old man who gets flashbacks to the war. So I take it that with these bastards here that it's true. You're married."

"Yes. I got married last week in Greece." I confirm and he stays silent.

"What happened to Christian and why have I never heard of this Gideon Cross?" He asks after a while.

"We didn't work out dad and I'd met Gideon a few years back. We dating but kept it quiet, you know I'm a private person, he had asked me to marry him but I rejected his proposal because I wanted to focus on school. His ego was crushed so he disappeared on me until recently." I explain carefully.

"Is he a good man?"

"Yes he's a wonderful man daddy." That much is true. He may be a ruthless business man but with me he's a different person.

"Good. When am I going to meet him? You might have married him already but I have to still approve of the man who took my little girl away from me."

"I don't know, I'll ask him when we can fly back home, with our marriage now public it'll be tricky with the paps after us but if we do we'd have to do it in secret." I explain. "Or we can have you fly out here and I can show you New York?" I quickly add, he chuckles.

"I could go for a vacation. What ever would be easier sweetheart?" He replies and then I hear him yelling again. Then another bang.

"Daddy you're going to get in trouble." I scold him; I don't need him to go to jail.

"This is private property and they're trespassing. I have every right to shoot."

"Still. I don't want to get that call where I have to bail you out."

"Oh shush. I'll be fine. Can I ask you something Annie?" I gulp suddenly scared by his serious tone.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Do you love him?" I'm stunned speechless. Love? I love him as a person, but not romantically. I don't think I could ever love any one again. The last person broke my heart.

"Yes I do or else I wouldn't have married him." Lying is never a good thing.

"Good. It'll let you go gotta find my bear traps for these bastards."

"Daddy no!" I shout but the line is already dead. Rubbing my temples I head back to Gideon and see what the damage is.

**While Ana was on the phone with Ray, Frank showed up. **

**Gideon-**

"Alright until we release any comment I want security at ever door and all employees need to show there ID card. No card no access. Make sure to remind all employees of the NDA they signed and of the repercussions of breaking it." I explain to Michael when my grandfather walks in. Great. Michael didn't know what changes he made since he wanted to tell me personally. And here he is walking in with a smug grin on his face.

"Boys. Good to see you're here Michael." He nods to us. Michael looks scared shitless. Frank Cross has that intimidating look down to a tee.

"Michael here has informed me that you've decided to make some changes." His smug grin still present.

"Where's that lovely wife of yours Giddy?"

"She's speaking to her father. Are you going to tell me about these changes or keep on deflecting?" I don't have time for this. I have other shit to deal with.

"Fine, fine calm down. Yes I have made some changes. These came about from the last meeting we had. When you introduced me to your then fiancé." He says giving me a knowing look. Shit. This isn't good.

"And you felt these were necessary." I demand but he's no backing down.

"Yes after leaving I felt it was necessary. You will still get the money and properties but you will get one property each month with a sizeable amount of money." I feel my face heat up with rage.

"This isn't what we agreed on!" I shout. Frank is unfazed but Michael is scared shitless.

"I think I'll go now." He mumbles scurrying away. Once he's gone that when I see it.

"You wanted to change the rules I think I can too."

"I didn't change anything. You wanted me to get married so I got married!"

"Those are the new rules and you'll have to deal with it."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask rubbing my forehead trying to keep the headache at bay.

"You lied to me, married a girl you don't love only so you could get what you want." He explains in a low voice.

"Then why didn't you just write off my inheritance when you found out about our charade? Why set these ridiculous rules?' I question irritated.

"Because this marriage may have started out without love but it will end in love." He replies and something in me snaps.

"I've had it with you! You're lucky I don't take you to court for changing the agreement after I've signed, so you know what keep the fucking inheritance and do whatever the hell you want with it. I don't need it nor do I want it now." I grit out, standing over him.

"Oh Giddy there's no need to be dramatic. we both know this is what you've waited-"

"I'm not the one being dramatic and like I said I don't care for it anymore." I pull out the copy he gave me and tear it in half tossing it to him.

"There's no need to make these rash decisions-" I cut him off again.

"This meeting is over and my decision is final. I'm no longer interested in what ever you got to give me. Now leave." He grabs the paper halves and walks to the door.

**Ana- **

"I've had it with you! You're lucky I don't take you to court for changing the agreement after I've signed, so you know what keep the fucking inheritance and do whatever the hell you want with it. I don't need it nor do I want it now."

"Oh Giddy there's no need to be dramatic. we both know this is what you've waited-"

"I'm not the one being dramatic and like I said I don't care for it anymore."

"There's no need to make these rash decisions-"

This meeting is over and my decision is final. I'm no longer interested in what ever you got to give me. Now leave."

Change? what did he change? whatever it must be it has to be bad if Gideon is giving up the inheritance. my hand is reaching out to push the door open when its pulled back and I'm met with a red faced grandpa Frank. He walks past me never exchanging pleasantries. Looking at Gideon he's standing behind his desk clearly pissed. I slowly walk towards him and when it registers that its me I can see him calm down.

"What was that about?" I quietly ask as I take a seat and he picks up his chair.

"He changed the agreement to where I would only receive one property each month because of our lie." He explains.

"Ana you told him to fuck off." I say and he cocks his head. "I heard the last bit of the conversation." I add and he laughs.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop princess."

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping if the persons are shouting at each other." I smirk as he grins. "Are you sure that's what you want to do. I mean that's the basis for this marriage." I question him.

"I'm sure Ana. He's making me jump hoops after we agreed to the first set of terms. I get it wasn't right to fool him but for him to pull this shit, is ridiculous."

"But you were excited to expand your companies. What now?" I ask and he gives me a huge grin.

"Well my wife is now the CEO of a publishing company and I figured I'd give her my full attention so she can become the best she can be. Maybe she'll be the breadwinner for this family and I can retire." I'm speechless and he continues. "I think it would be a good idea to focus on you and this publishing business. remember how I was after SIP? Well I finally was able to buy it. Christian backed out. If we can turn these two companies around we can make just as much or even more that what my inheritance is worth. everyone reads right? Whether a physical book or an eBook. what sells more?"

"eBooks I think. You can read those on anything; phone, computer, eReader. books at your fingertips." I answer. I'm more confident with this CEO thing if he's going to be helping me more. "What about our marriage?"

"Well we can quietly divorce-"

"Quietly? You know someone is going to find out and I really don't want to have more eyes on me that what we're dealing with now. Lets just stay married until the shock of you being a husband wears down, then we'll go from there."


	20. One step forward, Two steps back

My phone rings for the millionth time while I sit in the dark solace of my home office. Don't these bastards understand that if I don't answer to stop calling. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone, let along talk. The only person I want to talk to is Ana and she's with that prick Cross.

After I got back from NY I started seeing Flynn almost every day. Trying to figure my shit out. It's hard; some days I want to say to hell with this and hire a sub and go back to how I was before her. When I didn't feel all these emotions she brought out in me. Part of me does but then the other part screams at me no. I'm completely lost with no sense of direction.

I hate myself for the way I treated her. I don't blame her for hating me. For wanting to move on to someone who doesn't get off on the things I do. My family keeps nagging about what happened. Who was she with at the charity event, asking me questions I don't feel like answering. So I don't answer there calls.

Then there's Kate. She dumped Elliot, dyed her hair brown and showed up two nights ago. I found her in my shower; I honestly don't know what the hell has gotten into her. I called Elliot to get his girl but he went off on me saying that she wasn't his problem. It was good to know that he wasn't pissed at me because he was directing his anger to a Jose Rodriguez, the guy she was sleeping with. I had to call Taylor and beg for him to come back after I apologized and promised to buy him a '64 custom Chevy Impala that he's wanted for ages that costs just as much as a Bugatti. I don't even have a fucking Bugatti. Getting Taylor back was the most expensive purchase of my life but he was able to get her out while I hid in my office. He must've scared her shitless because I haven't heard or seen her since.

But she did manage to tell Mia about her little adventure here. She was appalled and ashamed by it and lectured me about fucking Ana's best friend and if that was the reason we broke up. I didn't feel like arguing so I hung up on her. And now she and everyone else I calling me non-stop. There's a knock on the door but it's not time for me to go to Flynn's. Taylor walks in when he doesn't get a respond.

"There's something you should know." By the sound of his voice I know it's not good.

"What." He walks over and places a magazine on the desk.

"Taylor, I don't want to see this bullshit gossip."

"Look at it." He points to it before retreating. Sighing I look down and the image of Ana in that black dress, the last time I saw her, is on the page with a small message that shakes me to the core.

_This just in America! The East Coasts most eligible bachelor is off the market! Hear that? That's the sound of hearts everywhere breaking. Yes it true, sorry ladies. Gideon Cross is a married man. To whom you ask. Well a close source to the couple states that the lucky lady to snag his heart is the lovely Anastasia Steele, seen here with him at charity event a few weeks back. What a lucky girl! The couple has yet to step out but we'll catch them soon!_

Married. She's married to Cross. This is my worst nightmare come true. I know longer have a chance to get her back. All the progress I've done with Flynn was in vain. Pointless. A huge waste of time.

_***First session with Flynn the day he came back from NY***_

"_What do you want to talk about?" He asks me watching me closely with that ridiculous journal in hand._

"_Every thing. Ana left me and she's in NY with Cross. I went to speak with her but she was no where in sight. He said he didn't know where she was but I knew she was there. Taylor and I had a fight. He said some things that got me thinking and he quit." I ramble off looking at my hands. I look up and he looks like a deer in headlights trying to figure what he should pick at first._

"_Okay. Lets starts with the first thing. Ana left you. Why?" I sigh rub my tired eyes and slump in the chair._

"_She told me she loved me and for that I dragged her to my playroom and smacked her repeatedly with a paddle. I asked her if she still loved me and she said yes. Then I retreated back to the old me and told her to leave, like I did when my subs would ask for more." _

"_Why did you do that? How did you feel moments after she left?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. I was furious when she told me that. I guess I wanted to scare her off or maybe I was scared myself. I don't know and that's what frustrates me. When she left I felt like complete shit. After I did that she still loved me. Nothing changed. Days later I tried to speak to her when she attended the charity event but she told me to fuck off and the next day she was gone. She told Grace about Elena and I when my mother accused her. I confessed everything to her, she was devastated of course and has hope that Ana and I will together again but if there's any hope in that, I first have to deal with this baggage I have."_

"_How do you feel towards Ana now?" _

"_I love her, but first I have to love myself. I need to fix my shit before I try to start anything with her. It wouldn't be fair for her. But I do love her." He gives me a sad smile and that im on the right path by finally acknowledging the feeling I have for her. That after such incident it's normal for her to want distance from me._

"_About the fight you had with Taylor? Care to explain?"_

"_He went off on me. Told me I was the pimp and the subs where my mother. How I sucked the life out of those girls and tossed them aside, broken and lifeless. And that I need to leave any alone."_

"_And is he right about those things?"_

"_Yes. All along I thought what I was doing was the right way but it was all a lie. No one should be treated like that consent or no consent. I feel horrible for what I did to them. I used them for my selfish needs. Everything I thought I knew about BDSM is wrong and it's all because of Satan herself. Elena. She didn't help me, she ruined my life." I see a small smile play upon his lips and I know inside he's jumping for joy that I finally realized what Elena truly was. After that's session I rid the playroom of everything and had Taylor design a special room for Gail._

That was all in vain now. I feel empty. I feel like shit. Is this how my subs felt after I told them to leave? How they felt when I rejected their plea for more? Fuck. What have I done? This was why I didn't do relationships. Elena may have been right about that. That they fuck you up if you're not prepared for them. That the feeling of being heartbroken over the one you love is the worst feeling you could ever feel, worse than losing money or a company.

Tossing the magazine in the trash I wipe my desk clean of everything when the damn fucking phone rings again.

"Stop fucking calling me!" I throw it across the room as it shatters against the liquor cabinet along with the tumblers and anything glass. My chest heaves in rage and I feel myself retreat back to the old me. What's the point of changing if the person you were changing for is no longer yours?

Hearing everything shatter is music to my ears; it fills me with happiness to see everything break. Chairs, bookcases, awards, table everything broken. Broken like my heart.

**…**

With my mask in hand I walk into my old favorite place. Chokehold. A BDSM bar I frequented when I was between subs. The main reason I came here was you had to wear a mask, Doms and Subs, no one knows who you are.

"Welcome Sir." The young blond greets as I punch in my id number on the pin pad. She hands me a key to one of the rooms downstairs and leads me to the bar. With my drink in hand I survey the scene when I spot her. A petite brunette with a turquoise mask sitting perfectly on an ottoman. I casually walk over to her, tap her shoulder and she stands with her head cast down.

"Name?"

"Dalia." She replies in a quiet voice. I walk around her taking in her body but nothing stirs inside of me like in the past and it frustrates me.

"Come." I lead us to the room and still, I feel nothing. I'm not aroused. I'm… I'm… bored. Opening the door she walks to the left and kneels as I walk over to the table of toys and that's when I feel it.

Guilt. Shame. Disgust.

Looking back at her, I feel disgusted in myself. Quickly and quietly I leave the room, up the stairs and out into the cold Seattle night.

**…**

"Where the hell have you been?" Taylor scolds me as I step out of the elevator.

"Out."

"Yes I can see that." I walk past him and head to my office but stop when I see the mess.

"Can Gail clean this?" I ask and he looks like he's about to hit me.

"Gail didn't make this mess, so no; she isn't going to clean it up." He adds as he walks away. Not in the mood to deal with this I walk wearily to my room and fall face down on the bed and wait to wake from this nightmare.


	21. The ghosts that we knew

"Ana? Are you ready princess? We're running out of time." I hear Gideon say from the bedroom. I'm in the closet trying to figure out what to wear. Today is my first day as CEO and I'm nervous as hell. I want to give a good first impression but I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard. I want people to see me for me and not think I'm some stuck up bitch.

"In a minuet Gideon!" I shout looking at shirt after shirt.

"You're still not dressed?" He asks walking in seeing me in my robe. He's wearing a light gray suit with a navy blue checkered shirt and black tie.

"I have nothing to wear." I huff in frustration staring at all the clothes I have.

"Really. You have nothing to wear?" He cocks his head and starts looking, pulling a white peplum shirt, coral blazer, dark wash skinny jeans and nude Louboutins. He walks over to my jewelry and picks out gold chandelier earrings.

"Here put this on and lets go. You don't want to keep your employees waiting." He hands me the outfit and walks out of the closet.

"Should I be worried that you know what goes with what?" I ask walking out and grabbing my bag. He smiles handing me a mug of sweet coffee.

"I did pretty good, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Is everything ready for the release?"

"Once the magazine releases the pictures online, Michael will release the statement. We'll be safe from the paps while inside and the employees signed an NDA that blocks them from speaking about us and the company to anyone. Once it goes public, if anyone asks about it at work or makes a snide comment. They'll be fired on the spot." He explains.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" I ask.

"No. It's business. If you want to succeed in this world you can't let people walk all over you. You need to show them that you are the boss and they need to respect that. Demand respect." I feel like I need to write that down.

We arrive at the publishing house and to my surprise there's already a few paps lurking around. Do they have a tracker on us? Putting on my sunglasses I nod to Gideon and we exit the car. Jackson and Levi flank us as we walk up. Lights flashing and yelling come at us from every direction. Hopefully once the pictures and statement is released this insanity dies down. Inside everyone's going on about their usual morning but it seems like they're running around like crazy people about to loose their jobs. I want to tell them not to worry but they kinda do since everyone will get evaluated on their work performance so I opt for a gentle smile. Gideon explains that the main editors from each departments and HR are all waiting in the conference room who will relay the message of who the new CEO is. Everyone knows about the new ownership but not by whom. I'm betting my money that some will shit bricks when they realized it's me and who my husband is. The ruthless Gideon Cross.

We step into the conference room filled with chatter and once Gideon clears his throat everyone goes silent and a few people go pale, one of the women looks like she was about to faint. I look at Gideon and he's standing tall, ready to handle business and for a moment I'm scared shitless. The previous owners come forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cross, please come in." We take a seat at the head of the long conference table and slowly everyone else follows. Scared to make any sudden movements, I want to ease them by telling them that he's not that bad.

"As you all know we had mentioned last week that we sold the company because lets face it, business hasn't been good these past few years. We've just managed to stay a float and after having the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Cross we decided it was best to sell. I'll hand this meeting over to you Mr. Cross." Gideon nods and unbuttons his suit jacket.

"Thank you. Like he explained the company was bought by me last week but it won't be me who will be the CEO in charge." I hear a sigh of relief from everyone. "My wife will be the CEO." Everyone gasps. "Mrs. Cross brought very good ideas to the table during the first meeting we had which I know will help turn this company around. I will act as her advisor but you all will report to her." I feel nervous with everyone's eyes on me. I see a few filled with annoyance and disbelief. "I'll let her continue." I feel like throwing up.

"Thank you Gideon. How many of you own a kindle or have the kindle app on your devices?" Everyone raises their hands. "And do you enjoy having your favorite books at your fingertips?" All the heads nod. "What we discussed in the initial meeting was to bring in up and coming writers who would rather have their published work in eBook form." I say and I see the wheels turning in a few editors. An older man in thick black glasses raises his hand.

"Yes, what's your name and department?"

"Brian and mystery department. So does that mean we'll be entering the digital world?" He sounds excited, like he's waited a lifetime for this.

"Yes that's correct." I answer and I hear a hushed 'About time' from a few editors. "I believe that this step will bring us more writers and of course more money." Everyone agrees and I feel good about this. Gideon has this look of pride in his eyes as I continue talking about venturing into the world of eBooks, adding more genres like new adult since as Gideon says 'it's a booming market for those naughty books you women like to read' and branching out into children's books. The ones who showed disbelief seemed to have come around since they're making suggestions of their own. For the next two hours we brainstorm a few ideas, explain how the company will be ran and what my role will be, I'll act as CEO and Chief Editor for the new adult genre and about the name change. I tried to reason with Gideon on this but I wasn't successful. Jenson & Sons is now Cross Publishing: New York or CPNY for short and SIP will change to CPSeattle.

"Now I know there may be some worry about job positions and we all agreed that everyone will be reviewed on their job performance for their position. HR will send a company email for each position detailing what is expected of him or her." Everyone agrees and some seem happy about that, I guess they have a few slackers in their department. All in all the meeting went well and everything I wanted to say was said and I have this huge feeling of accomplishment.

"I'm impressed princess." Gideon says after everyone has left the room.

"Really. I thought I was going to throw up or start stuttering."

"Nah, nerves are normal. You did really well and with the way you carried yourself in front of them you'll do an amazing job as CEO. Books are what you love and I can say that this is your calling. I'm very proud of you." He kisses my hand and any hesitations is had about this new venture are out the window.

Anastasia Cross, CEO/Chief Editor. That does have a nice ring to it.

As we leave Gideon excuses himself to the restroom when my soon to be assistant Heidi a petite red head, power walks to me.

"When you were in your meeting you receive a call. I took down the message." She rushes out nervously. I take the pink message note and thank her. She scurries back to her desk slightly frightened and I know why when I feel a hand on my lower back.

"You scare everyone you know that right?" He shrugs and looks over to poor Heidi who looks like a ghost now. Shaking my head I unstable the paper and stop once I read it.

"You gonna call him?" Gideon asks obviously having read it. I can guess how he got the number here and why he must be calling me. Do I call him back? Should I call him back?

"Call him back." He says and I'm shocked by that. Looking up at him he gives hand me my phone after dialing the number. When I hesitate he puts the phone up to my ear. After the sixth ring it goes to voicemail and I feel a little sad that he didn't answer. Maybe he changed his mind and wants nothing to do with me.

"Try later, maybe he's busy." He says and I tuck the note away in my purse. If he saw that I called him maybe he'll call back.

**Back in Seattle…**

I wake up to a bright ass room and my eyes immediately start burning. With one eye open I see Gail opening all the curtains.

"Good morning Christian, it's nine am." She says as I shove my head under my pillow. I ended up falling asleep at five am after staring blankly at the ceiling for hours and I'm exhausted and don't feel like facing anyone today.

"I know you must not want to do anything after reading that last night, but you can't spend the rest of your life cooped up in here. It's harsh to say but life goes on Christian. I know how you feel right now, I've been there myself. Granted I didn't fuck up like you but I know how it feels to know the one person you love is now with someone else. You can't mope forever. I'll give you today to do it but tomorrow none of this. It'll get better, not today, tomorrow or next week but it'll get better." She says before patting my leg and exiting the room. Between Gail and Taylor there's no need for me to even have Flynn. I could've saved my self thousands of dollars. Playing back her words I know she's right. I can't be like this forever, I wish I could, but I can't. Remembering the mess in my office I get up out of bed; outside my door I see and hear men banging away at what used to be my playroom. I see Gail in the kitchen and ask her where she keeps the cleaning supplies. She hands me a broom, dust pan and a box of trash bags.

Three hours later my office is completely empty except for the desk in the middle of the room. I asked Taylor if he could have the men repaint the room a powder room and hire an interior designer to redo all of Escala. Make it more homey, more welcoming than what it is because right now it looks cold and clinical. He didn't show me the pictures but told me that a statement was released along with some wedding photos. I nodded and went to the library; you're probably thinking why are you going to a room full of books. Books that Ana loves. To torture myself, why else. I remember how excited she was when I first showed her this room. The smell of the books calms me, soothes my broken soul. Overwhelmed by the memories of her I exit the room and head back to my bedroom, but not before emailing Welch to find her number so I can't speak to her. Again, torturing myself.

"Where is he? Taylor I need to see my son?" I wake to the sound of my mother's voice and I already know why she's here. Looking at my phone it displays 3:45p, along with an email from Welch. He wasn't able to get her personal line or her line at work. Only the number of her assistant. At least it's something. I'm about the type a thank you reply when Grace bursts through the door.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Do you feel sick? What's wrong dear?" She starts asking me looking me over and I feel smothered.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" I ask sounding harsher than what I intend. She's taken aback by my tone, but right now I want to be alone. Just me and my thoughts. I could deal with this any other day but not today.

"I saw the news today and came straight here. I wanted to know if you're fine." She answers.

"I'm fine. I already knew." Her brows furrow with confusion. "I found out yesterday." I add.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've came yesterday."

"I'm not a baby. I don't need you to check on me like one. I have Jason and Gail here with me." She looks hurt by that, but I would rather have their tough love and my mothers smothering. She's not helping this situation by coddling me.

"I want to be here for you after what she's done to you. I thought she loved you? How could she use you like this?"

"What do you mean by that? She's done nothing to me or used me." I feel my temper rise.

"She knew you were a broken boy and look at what she's done. She's destroyed you by marrying someone a week after breaking up with you." She continues badmouthing her. I'm rubbing my temples which she misinterprets.

"See honey she hurt you-"

"Stop It! You don't know what happened. Ana isn't to blame I am. So enough with the badmouthing." I shout pushing off the bed and walking towards the windows.

"I may not know what happened but what she's done is wrong. She told me she loved you and when you two break up she moves to the other coast and marries the first man she sees. Don't defend-"

"I said enough! You want to know why she left. I beat her with a paddle after she told me she loved me! I pushed her away! It's my fault not hers." Her eyes are wide and her mouth open. We stay like this for a good few minuets, her staring at me shocked.

"Why would you do that?" After what I said to her when Ana told her about Elena she still has to ask me why.

"Because I'm a sick fuck mother. Excuse my language. I'll have Taylor escort you out." I say leaving her sitting on the bed. With him escorting her out I walk to the library to call Ana.

"Cross Publishing this is Heidi speaking how may I help you." A young girl answers.

"May I speak to Anastasia please? This is Christian Grey." The girl hesitates.

"I'm sorry but she's in a company meeting right now. May I take a message?" I doubt Ana is in a meeting but I wasn't expecting for her to take my call anyways.

"Will you tell her I called? That's all." I reply along with my number and disconnect. That was a fail but I tired. Leaving the library I wander around my apartment seeing the ghost of Ana giggling, running as I chase her, holding her while we kiss, her over my shoulder as I take us to the playroom. The ghosts of us follow me where I go.

I end up walking into Taylor's office but he's not here. At his desk I leave him a note that I'll be at the bar down the street. I need to get away from here and clear my head. Stuffing my pockets with my cell phone and keys I walk to the elevator and wait and another ghost of Ana appears. My pushing her up against the metal wall kissing her, touching her. And the painful ghost of when she left after I told her to leave.

The bar is quiet and dim with a few people scattered about which is expecting since it not 5pm yet. I sit at the far end of the bar and order a glass of scotch and gulp it down enjoying the burn. The young man sets another glass down and when I look at him confused he points to the blond sitting at the other end of the bar that's now walking towards me. Scowling I push the drink away.

"I thought you needed another drink. Did you taste the first one?" She smirks at me.

"I'm not interested in anything. Just here for a drink." I add waving at the bartender who's ignoring me.

"So am I. It's not tainted. You can drink it." She says pushing the drink towards me.

"It's that your game. Picking up guys at bars? I'm not interested."

"Well you're not my type. I don't date gingers, plus I love my pussy." She answers with a grin and for half a second I'm confused. Then the light bulb turns on. She's a lesbian.

"Oh." Is all I manage. She laughs amused by my slowness.

"It's okay. I would've thought the same thing if I were you. Broken heart?" She questions and I finally take a sip of the scotch.

"How'd you guess?"

"It's written all over your face and you drank your first drink like you wanted to wash away your sorrows." She explains as the bartender places a large order of french fries in front of us. She gestures for me to have some right where my stomach decides to growl.

"Why are you here?" I ask dipping one in ketchup.

"Same. My girlfriend of four and a half years decided she wants to find herself after I proposed to her after the fact that she hinted over and over that she wanted to get married." She huffs in frustration smashing a fry between her fingers.

"I hurt my ex-girlfriend because she told me how she felt and now she's married to someone else." She gives me a sad smile.

"That's fucked up." She adds and I grunt. If only this girl knew how true that was. We sit in silence eating the french fries as the bar starts filling up with people.

"She doesn't know how you feel about her?"

"No. It took me a while to figure it out but now it's too late. I'm a damaged person and I was trying to put my demons to rest because I wanted to be with her but too little to late I guess." I explain and she shakes her head.

"You're fucking up again. There's no point in changing for someone. You have to want it for yourself. Let's say you're an alcoholic and your family keeps bugging you to go to rehab but you don't want to and to shut them up you go. While there you half ass it because you don't give a shit. After the time is up you leave and guess what happens. You start drinking again because lets face it you don't want to get better. If she didn't say 'You need to fix your shit' would be acting the same way you've always been?"

"Well yea I guess."

"Why?" She presses and I get what she's saying. I need to do this for me. I need to unchain myself from all the shit I was dealt with as a child for no one else but for me. I've been half assing these sessions with Flynn dealing solely on my feeling with Ana and not the real demons that lead me to fuck up with her.

"I see that Eureka moment on your face."

"Yea, I finally get it. Between you and my two other friends I see no point in having a shrink." We laugh and finish the last fries before she stands up.

"Well I gotta head home." She says putting on her leather jacket. She's a small little thing and the jacket gives her a 'don't fuck with me' look.

"Thanks for the drink."

"No problem. I'll see you around." She says and starts walking towards the door and I realize I never got her name but I'm too late because she no longer in sight. Rushing out I look down both sides of the sidewalk but it's like she's disappeared. Sighing I head back inside to pay but the bartender tells me that she's paid for everything and he's no help with knowing her name either. Giving up I put my coat on and head back to Escala with new determination to fix my shit for myself and pray that maybe one day I'll see Ana again and maybe just maybe with the help of the gods above to have one more chance with her.

**End.**

**Sequel on its way. **

**Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. **

**xoxo**


	22. sequel news

the sequel for this is up.

**The Reason.**

(I forgot to mention that in the last chapter it was CG birthday. so the story ended on June 18 and will pick up 3 months later on a day before Ana's 23 birthday.)

again the sequel is titled **THE REASON.**


End file.
